Ace Prosecutor
by Mina Tchoum
Summary: Miles Edgeworth, le procureur de génie n'ayant jamais perdu un seul procès depuis le début de sa carrière. Une affaire le mènera à croiser la route d'Anna, jeune secrétaire juridique, sans se douter de l'impact que cela pourra avoir sur eux.
1. ARC 1 : Chapitre 1

_Bonjour et bonsoir à tout.e.s!_

 _Je vous présente cette (presque) toute nouvelle fanfiction! En réalité c'est une *très* vieille histoire qui doit dater d'environ 2009/2010, et que j'ai décidé de remanier entièrement (parce que mon style d'écriture de l'époque c'était juste pas possible foutez-moi des baffes). Ce qui au départ devait être une petite fic à la con s'est progressivement transformé en un projet plus important, que je vais construire en plusieurs arcs. L'histoire commence avant le premier jeu Ace Attorney, qui se déroule en 2016 (véridique), et continuera ensuite en suivant plus ou moins les évènements des jeux suivants.  
J'ai choisi de garder les noms anglais des personnages juste parce que je les trouve classe (et que j'arrive juste pas à appeler Miles "Benjamin" c'est le nom du cousin de mon mec merde).  
Je suis toujours aussi nulle pour les titres et les résumés de mes fanfictions. Désolée._

 _Tous les personnages de cette histoire, en dehors de quelques Originals Characters, appartiennent à Capcom (paix sur eux)._

 _J'espère que tout cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **ARC 1 : Rencontre**

C'était le tout début du printemps. Le soleil se couchait, laissant passer quelques rayons orangés aux travers des nuages. Des cris d'enfants s'élevaient d'un parc avoisinant. A la terrasse d'un café, une jeune fille débarrassait les tables des quelques verres laissés par ses derniers clients. Un couple d'amoureux se promenait le long de la rue, bras dessus bras dessous, en riant ensemble. La soirée était calme, et plutôt douce pour la saison. Soudain une détonation se fit entendre, suivit d'un silence pesant puis de cris, effroyables, s'envolant parmi les oiseaux.

Plusieurs heures plus tard. Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque Miles Edgeworth quitta enfin son travail. Fatigué d'une pénible journée de travail, c'est avec délectation qu'il monta à bord de sa voiture et prit la direction de son domicile. Alors qu'il avait parcourut plus de la moitié de son trajet, il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone retentir depuis la poche de sa veste, posée sur le siège passager. Il profita d'un arrêt au feu rouge pour regarder d'où provenait l'appel, et ne put retenir un soupir en décrochant

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Gumshoe, quand allez-vous enfin me laisser en paix ?! » Râla-t-il en guise d'accueil.

« Euh, désolé de vous déranger, monsieur, » fit la voix hésitante de l'inspecteur, « mais c'est qu'on a comme qui dirait, euh, un problème… »

« Quel genre de problème ? » Soupira le procureur.

« Un cadavre, monsieur ! »

Edgeworth se retint de souffler. Tout en redémarrant, il écouta l'inspecteur plutôt distraitement.

« On vient de trouver un mort dans un parc, monsieur ! Un suspect a déjà été arrêté et a été d'ores et déjà emmené au commissariat. »

« Fantastique. » Lui lança le jeune procureur avec un ton qui se voulait sarcastique, mais cela, l'inspecteur Dick Gumshoe ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. « Je ne vois cependant pas en quoi cela me concerne. »

« J'ai contacté le bureau du procureur monsieur, ils m'ont dit de directement vous appeler. »

Le procureur en déduisit que l'affaire allait certainement lui être confiée. Il retira un instant le téléphone de son oreille et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'il était. Il pouvait se permettre un bref détour.

« Bon, où êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Au parc Eric Ast, monsieur ! »

Edgeworth prit un instant pour réfléchir.

« Je suis là dans une dizaine de minutes. » Affirma-t-il.

« Bien monsieur ! »

La voiture de sport du procureur Miles Edgeworth se gara devant le parc Eric Ast quelques minutes plus tard. Le voyant arriver, l'inspecteur Gumshoe fonça à sa rencontre pour le mener jusqu'à la scène du crime où se trouvaient déjà une foule de policiers et quelques curieux passants qu'un agent en uniforme tentait désespérément d'éloigner. Ainsi qu'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs munie d'un appareil photo. Au sol gisait le corps d'un homme baignant dans le sang qu'elle prenait en photo sous tous les angles possibles et imaginables. Remarquant l'arrivée de Gumshoe et Edgeworth, elle se tourna pour leur faire face.

« Ah, procureur Edgeworth, vous êtes enfin là? » Demanda la femme avant d'éteindre son appareil et de l'enfourner dans son sac.

Edgeworth l'observa un instant. Le visage de la jeune femme ne lui semblait pas étranger, bien qu'il soit incapable de se rappeler d'où lui venait cette impression.

« Et vous êtes...? » Commença-t-il prudemment.

« Anna Dunham, je travaille comme secrétaire juridique au bureau du procureur. »

Tout s'expliquait. Sans doute l'avait-il déjà croisé un jour dans un couloir.

« Et je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici, exactement ? » Continua le jeune homme.

« Et bien, il se trouve que j'étais dans le coin, et... »

« Vous avez été témoin du meurtre ? » La coupa Edgeworth,

« Non, en fait je suis arrivée il y a peu de temps, et j'ai été intriguée par la foule. Il y avait déjà quelques policiers, j'ai entendu l'inspecteur Gumshoe dire qu'il cherchait à joindre le bureau du procureur alors je lui ai donné le numéro pour qu'il les contacte et j'en ai profité pour leur signaler ma présence sur les lieux. On m'a alors dit qu'on allait vous assigner le cas et que je pouvais commencer à monter le dossier en vous attendant. »

Edgeworth se massa doucement les tempes. Cette affaire n'avait même pas encore commencée qu'elle lui donnait déjà mal à la tête. Sentant l'irrépressible envie de rentrer chez lui s'emparer de son être, il entreprit de faire un point sur la situation.

« Bien. Le nom de la victime ? »

« Avre, Kad. Vingt-neuf ans, il travaillait dans un hôtel du centre ville. » Récita Gumshoe.

« La cause de la mort ? »

« Une blessure par balle dans le thorax. »

« Heure du décès ? »

« Euh… » Gumshoe regarda nerveusement sa montre. « Entre 19h et 19h30. »

« Il y a des témoins ? »

« Oui, une jeune femme qui... »

« Et vous m'avez dit qu'un suspect avait été arrêté? » Le coupa Edgeworth qui voulait en finir rapidement.

« Euh, oui… »

« Et vous avez des preuves de sa culpabilité ? »

« Et bien, euh, oui, oui… » Bafouilla l'inspecteur.

« Bon et bien, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ici. » Déclara le procureur.

Sur ce, Edgeworth tourna les talons et retourna jusqu'à sa voiture, laissant les deux s'occuper tous seuls de leur victime.

« Il est tout le temps comme ça ? » Demanda Anna Dunham en jetant un regard en coin à Gumshoe.

Miles Edgeworth passa les portes de l'ascenseur, ce matin-là, sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Il savait qu'une nouvelle affaire allait l'attendre et n'était guère motivé par cette dernière. Ce ne serait qu'une de ces petites affaires sans grande importance de plus à ajouter à son palmarès. Pas de grand chalenge, pas de grand honneur. Il longea les nombreuses portes qui ornaient le couloir jusqu'à arriver d'un pas lent à celle qui donnait sur son bureau. Il fit tourner la clé dans la serrure quand il entendit son nom résonner derrière lui.

Il se retourna, surpris, pour faire face à la jeune femme qu'il avait croisé la veille au parc Eric Ast.

« Procureur Edgeworth! Bonjour. » Le salua-t-elle. « Je vous cherchais justement. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle lui tendit un dossier.

« J'ai mis en page le dossier de l'affaire Avre, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez le lire. »

Voilà que maintenant les dossiers venaient d'eux-mêmes jusqu'à lui. On n'arrête pas le progrès.

« Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle... » Commença Edgeworth avant de laisser flotter un silence.

« … Dunham. Anna Dunham. »

« Mademoiselle Dunham. Excusez-moi j'ai un peu de mal avec les noms. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, monsieur. A plus tard. »

Elle se tourna vivement puis s'éloigna vers l'ascenseur sans rien dire de plus. Un instant, Miles se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas vexée en ne se souvenant pas de son nom. Il entra enfin dans son bureau, une pièce spacieuse et joliment décorée, ornée d'une large bibliothèque qui s'étendait sur toute la longueur du mur de droite, et devant laquelle se trouvait un plateau d'échec. Contre le mur d'en face était disposé un sofa dans les tons pourpre et d'apparence confortable, surmonté d'un costume encadré accroché au mur. Le bureau en bois massif, bien rangé, se trouvait au fond de la pièce et faisait face à la porte. Enfin, la baie vitrée derrière le bureau apportait une belle luminosité à toute la pièce, ainsi qu'une vue imprenable sur la ville.

Miles s'avança et posa sa veste sur le sofa avant d'aller s'installer à son bureau et de commencer à travailler sur cette fameuse affaire.

Il ouvrit la première page du dossier que mademoiselle Dunham lui avait fourni et jeta un coup d'œil aux différents documents qu'il contenait : une table des matières indiquant les différents documents contenus à l'intérieur, puis des chemises numérotées et marquée. Rapport d'autopsie, photos de la scène de crimes, dépositions des témoins... Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était du bon travail.

Il commença par lire le rapport d'autopsie. La victime s'appelait Kad Avre, âgé de vingt-neuf ans, et était agent d'accueil dans un hôtel proche du parc où son corps a été retrouvé. La cause de sa mort était une blessure par balle dans la poitrine, ayant entraîné une perforation du poumon gauche ainsi qu'une hémorragie interne importante. Heure estimée de la mort : entre 19h et 19h30. Jusque là, rien de vraiment nouveau qu'il ne savait pas déjà. Il tourna la page et s'intéressa alors aux photos prises par, il le supposait, mademoiselle Dunham.

Il devait admettre que cette jeune femme avait fait un travail remarquable. Ses photos étaient nettes, précises, et donnaient lorsqu'on les regardait toutes à tour de rôle une bonne vision d'ensemble de l'état dans lequel la victime avait été retrouvée. Il était allonge sur le sol, face contre terre dans une flaque de sang, dont un filet lui sortait de la bouche. Tout cela n'était certes pas très réjouissant pour commencer sa journée. Mais après tout, quelque part, il y était habitué.

Il continua dans sa lancée et lu la fiche sur l'accusé : Jean Nemmard, quarante-quatre ans, jardinier, a été vu par le témoin sur le lieu du crime au moment des faits. Aucun lien n'a pu être trouvé entre cet homme et la victime, si ce n'est qu'ils ont tous deux fréquenté le même bar-tabac le soir du meurtre. Le suspect a été formellement identifié par le témoin et arrêté rapidement par la police. Décidément, plus sa lecture avançait, plus Edgeworth avait le sentiment qu'on lui avait mâché le travail tant tout semblait évident et facile dans cette affaire. Il fouilla dans les documents restant pour trouver la fameuse déposition du témoin. Il s'agissait d'une certaine Lisa Desyeux, vingt-deux ans, étudiante en histoire des arts.

« _Je me promenais près du parc, quand j'ai entendu des voix d'hommes. Ils semblaient se disputer. Ils parlaient si fort que je n'ai pas pu y échapper. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'ils disaient, car je ne faisais pas trop attention. À un moment, j'ai entendu un bruit sourd, un « BANG ! », un bruit de pistolet. J'ai aussitôt regardé dans la direction du coup, et j'ai vu cet homme – l'accusé – rester stoïque quelques secondes puis s'enfuir. Quand je me suis approchée, j'ai vu un homme par terre. Alors j'ai aussitôt appelé la police, puis je suis restée près du corps en attendant_. »

Lentement, Miles rangea tous les papiers dans la chemise et la referma délicatement. Une affaire simple, courte, sans prise de tête. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il se détendit un peu le cou, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Apres y avoir été invité, le visage d'Anna Dunham passa par l'embrasure de la porte avec un sourire confus aux lèvres.

« Procureur Edgeworth, excusez-moi de vous déranger. »

Miles lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle s'avança alors vers l'intérieur du bureau.

« Nous avons convoqué la témoin de l'affaire, Mademoiselle Lisa Desyeux. Elle est ici, si vous voulez lui parler. » Lui annonça la jeune femme.

« Ici ? » Demanda Benjamin.

« Enfin, ici, au bureau du procureur. Pas derrière la porte. »

« Très bien, je vous retrouve au bureau des témoins. » Conclut Edgeworth.

« En fait, elle est dans mon bureau. »

Un court silence s'installa entre eux, durant lequel Miles leva un regard interrogateur vers son interlocutrice.

« Elle a fait une espèce de crise d'angoisse dans la salle d'attente, sûrement à cause de la foule… J'ai réussi à la calmer en lui proposant de venir boire un thé dans mon bureau, mais elle refuse de redescendre maintenant. »

Edgeworth fit de son mieux pour retenir un soupir.

« Très bien, j'arrive. » Se résigna-t-il.

« Mon bureau est au septième étage, troisième porte à gauche après l'ascenseur. Vous ne pouvez pas le manquer, il y a mon nom dessus. » Lui dit-elle en quittant le bureau.

Edgeworth la regarda refermer la porte derrière elle, et lâcha finalement son soupir retenu. Il n'aimait pas les témoins fragiles. Il n'y avait rien de personnel là-dedans, mais ce genre de témoins était souvent plus facilement manipulable par les avocats pour leur faire dire des choses qu'ils ne devraient pas. Il espéra juste que cette Lisa Desyeux soit fiable dans son récit. Il relut son témoignage une dernière fois avant de se lever et de se rendre au troisième bureau sur la gauche au septième étage. Après vérification, il y avait bien le nom « DUNHAM Anna » parmi les trois affichés sur la porte. Etrangement, quand il voyait un nom écrit, il arrivait à faire le lien avec la personne. Par contre, faire le lien entre un visage et son nom, cela lui était plus difficile. Il frappa quelques coups contre le panneau en bois et entendis une voix l'inviter à entrer à travers la porte.

La pièce, qui sans être minuscule lui parut assez exiguë, comportait trois bureaux bien chargés en papiers, pots à crayons, ordinateurs et autres effets personnels. Assise à l'un d'eux, une jeune fille aux cheveux courts châtain clair triturait nerveusement ses mains, pendant qu'une autre, à l'autre bout de la pièce, faisait chauffer de l'eau dans une bouilloire électrique. Anna, un sachet de thé industriel à la main, se tourna vers le procureur.

« Vous voulez du thé ? » Lui proposa-t-elle en se saisissant d'un mug coloré.

« Non merci, sans façon. » Refusa-t-il poliment.

Elle versa l'eau chaude dans deux tasses, qu'elle porta vers le bureau devant lequel la témoin était installée.

« Lisa, » dit doucement Anna en se penchant légèrement vers la jeune fille, « je vous présente le procureur Edgeworth, c'est lui qui représentera l'accusation au procès. »

La jeune fille leva brièvement les yeux vers lui, l'observa une seconde par-dessus la fine monture de ses lunettes puis détourna presque aussitôt le regard en murmurant un bref « Enchantée » à peine audible. Sans mot dire, Edgeworth prit place en face d'elle. Mal à l'aise, Lisa de tortilla dans son siège, s'enfonçant un peu plus au fond de l'assise. Anna attrapa une chaise qu'elle plaça à côté du témoin, et s'y installa.

« Donc, vous me disiez que vous étiez étudiante, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. » Répondit doucement Lisa en se tournant vers elle. « En histoire de l'art. »

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil nerveux en direction d'Edgeworth, avant de fixer ses mains qu'elle tortillait sur ses genoux. Anna posa délicatement une main sur son épaule.

« Vous voulez bien nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? »

Lisa avala sa salive, et prit une grande inspiration.

« J'étais partie au parc pour un projet scolaire. Je voulais dessiner le lac au coucher du soleil. »

« Et c'est en cherchant le lac que vous avez entendu des voix ? » Continua Anna avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

« C'est ça, oui. Deux voix d'hommes. Ils avaient l'air de se disputer. »

« Vous avez entendu quelque chose en particulier, dans ce qu'ils ont dit ? »

« Pas vraiment, non… »

« Il me semble que dans votre déclaration, vous disiez que ces hommes parlaient fort. » Fit remarquer la brune. « Il n'y a vraiment rien qui vous a marqué ? »

Lisa Desyeux resta silencieuse un bref instant, mess yeux dans le vague, semblant fouiller dans sa mémoire.

« Et bien… Peut être oui. Il me semble que l'un d'eux a parlé d'argent. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une somme importante, je crois. Mais je n'en sais pas plus, je suis désolée… »

« Et c'est suite à ça que vous avez entendu le coup de feu ? » Intervint alors Edgeworth.

Lisa se figea. Hésitante, elle passa plusieurs fois son regard entre Miles et Anna, avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix un peu tremblante.

« Non, pas tout de suite… D'abord j'ai eu le temps de marcher un peu. Je les avais dépassés de quelques mètres quand l'un d'eux a tiré. Je me suis retournée, sur le coup de la surprise, et j'ai vu l'un des deux hommes s'écrouler. L'autre est resté sans bouger, puis il est parti en courant. »

Anna se tourna soudain, attrapant quelque chose posé sur le bureau derrière elle.

« L'homme que vous avez vu, » commença Anna en lui présentant la photo d'un homme d'environ une cinquantaine d'années, « c'était lui ? »

Lisa observa la photographie un instant, pensive.

« Oui… C'est possible. » Conclut-elle.

« Il nous faudrait quelque chose d'un peu plus solide que de simples suppositions. » Fit remarquer Edgeworth.

« Je suis désolée. Mais je pense que c'est bien lui. En tout cas il lui ressemble beaucoup. »

« Essayez de vous montrer un peu plus convaincante le jour du procès. »

« Je… Je vais essayer. » Bafouilla la jeune fille.

« Quand l'accusé s'est enfuit, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? » Lui demanda ensuite Anna.

« Je me suis approchée, et… J'ai vu l'autre homme par terre. Il y avait du sang partout… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier. J'ai attrapé mon téléphone pour appeler la police, mais j'ai vu des policiers courir vers moi, ils ont dû être alertés par mon cri. »

Miles écoutait, silencieux. Quelque chose le chiffonnait, sans qu'il arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Tandis que Lisa continuait à parler, il se remémora soudain la déposition que le témoin avait donnée et qu'il avait lue dans le dossier de l'affaire. Un détail clochait, et il valait mieux éclaircir ce point maintenant plutôt que pendant le procès.

« Mademoiselle Desyeux… » L'interrompit-il.

« Euh, Oui ? » Sursauta-t-elle.

« Dans votre précédente déposition, vous avez affirmé avoir contacté la police puis avoir attendu son arrivé près du corps, n'est ce pas ? »

La jeune fille le fixa, une moue penaude sur le visage, comme une enfant prise en faute. Un silence plana entre les trois personnes.

« En vérité, » Reprit timidement Lisa, « lors de ma précédente déposition, l'inspecteur m'intimidait tellement, je me suis un peu embrouillée, et sans que je m'en aperçoive, j'ai dit que j'avais appelé la police depuis mon téléphone… »

« J'aurais jamais cru que Gumshoe puisse faire peur à quelqu'un.» Se moqua gentiment Anna.

« Donc, que s'est-il vraiment passé ? » L'interrogea Edgeworth.

« Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai crié en voyant le corps, et des agents de police sont arrivés. L'un d'eux a tenté d'appeler les secours, mais un autre lui a dit que c'était trop tard et qu'il devait faire venir du renfort. »

Elle laissa sa voix s'éteindre, et baissa la tête.

« Bien. » Dit finalement Edgeworth en se levant. « Je vous remercie. »

Son regard croisa une seconde celui d'Anna qui se leva à son tour. Il l'entendit dire au témoin qu'elle revenait alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Elle passa la porte quelques secondes après lui, et la referma derrière elle.

« Au moins, on a évité un sacré malentendu. » Soupira la jeune femme.

« Je ne vous le fait pas dire. En général, les avocats de la défense ont le chic de mettre le doigt pile là où ça fait le plus mal. »

« En parlant d'avocat, vous savez qui assurera la défense de l'accusé ? » Demanda la brune.

« Non, l'information ne m'est pas parvenue. » Admit-il.

« J'ai reçu une note à ce sujet tout à l'heure, mais je ne sais pas trop comment prononcer son nom correctement… Quelque chose comme ''yeur'' ou ''vieur''.»

« Ça ne me dit rien. » Dût admettre le procureur. « Nous verrons bien demain au procès. »

Après de brèves formules de politesses, ils prirent finalement congé. Edgeworth se dirigea vers l'ascenseur alors qu'Anna disparaissait derrière la porte de son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour du procureur de pousser celle du sien, dans lequel il se trouva nez à nez avec un inspecteur zélé.

« Ah, vous voilà, monsieur ! »

« Gumshoe. Que me vaut votre visite ? » Demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers le fond de la pièce.

« Je suis venu vous présenter les preuves que nous avons trouvées ! »

L'inspecteur Dick Gumshoe posa sur le bureau d'Edgeworth une mallette qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvait un révolver, une balle ainsi qu'un rapport de balistique, des photos d'empreintes de chaussures et de semelles et un dossier d'empreintes digitales.

« La balle a été extraite du corps, et provient du revolver que voici. » Commença l'inspecteur en désignant chacun des objets qu'il citait, « On a retrouvé l'arme dans une poubelle près du parc, mais on n'a trouvé aucune empreintes dessus. En revanche, on a retrouvé des traces de pas près du corps qui correspondent à la semelle des chaussures que l'accusé portait le jour du meurtre ! »

« Merci, inspecteur. » Répondit Edgeworth en le congédiant.

Le procureur replaça le pistolet sous scellé dans la mallette avec laquelle Gumshoe était arrivé, s'installa ensuite à son bureau, et s'affaira à ajouter les preuves dont il disposait à présent dans le dossier regroupant tous les éléments dont il aurait besoin lors du procès. Il entreprit alors de reprendre chaque élément du dossier un par un, afin d'être sûr de n'omettre aucun détails lors du procès qui se tiendrait le lendemain. Il reprit la déclaration de la témoin, Lisa Desyeux, en y ajoutant quelques notes manuscrites pour se remémorer les modifications qu'elle venait de lui apporter à l'oral. Il relut ensuite entièrement le rapport d'autopsie, ainsi que celui de la balistique confirmant que la balle retrouvée dans le corps de la victime provenait bien du pistolet retrouvé. Il observa une nouvelle fois chacune des photos misent à sa disposition, entre celles prises par mademoiselle Dunham montrant le corps de la victime, et celles des empreintes de chaussures trouvées près du corps. Au final, ce dossier lui parut assez complet, même s'il lui manquait quelque chose de crucial : une preuve irréfutable.

Aucune empreinte digitale appartenant à l'accusé n'a été trouvée sur l'arme du crime, et le témoignage de mademoiselle Desyeux était quelque peu incertain. Il avait donc tout intérêt à connaitre son dossier sur le bout des doigts et à se montrer très convaincant.

Le téléphone de son bureau se mit alors à sonner. Repoussant le tas de feuilles qui lui faisait face, il se saisit du combiné et le porta à son oreille.

« Edgeworth. »

« Oui, Procureur ? C'est mademoiselle Dunham, désolée de vous déranger. »

Sa voix semblait moins assurée que précédemment. Edgeworth n'aimait pas ça.

« Voilà, euh… » Hésita-t-elle. « Mademoiselle Desyeux vient tout juste de partir, et elle aurait une requête à vous soumettre. Elle souhaiterait que j'assiste au procès demain. »

Miles laissa planer un bref silence. La demande ne lui paraissait pas problématique.

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, les tribunes sont accessibles au public. » Fit-il remarquer.

« Non, vous n'avez pas compris… Elle m'a demandé d'être présente au box de l'accusation. »

Le procureur manqua de faire tomber son téléphone sur son bureau.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que vous… » Avoua la jeune femme en soupirant. « Mais elle m'a bien fait comprendre que ma présence la rassurerait. »

Miles Edgeworth réfléchit. Il n'avait pourtant pas tellement l'impression d'avoir le choix. Refuser serait risquer d'avoir un témoin, leur seul témoin qui plus est, en incapacité de témoigner.

« Très bien, je vais faire une demande auprès du procureur en chef, je vous enverrai un mail pour confirmer. »

« D'accord. Merci. »

Il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un téléphone que l'on raccroche, suit immédiatement d'une tonalité régulière. Il lâcha un soupir puis, relançant la ligne téléphonique, tapa le numéro du bureau du procureur en chef sur son clavier.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Anna Dunham reçu une notification sur son téléphone portable lui indiquant que sa boite de messagerie professionnelle venait de recevoir un nouveau message. Elle quitta son dossier des yeux pour se saisir de sa souris et alla cliquer sur l'icône de mail de son ordinateur.

Un nouvel e-mail de la part de Miles Edgeworth venait de lui être envoyé. Elle cliqua dessus, et observa la page qui venait de s'ouvrir.

« _Mlle Dunham,  
Le procureur en chef a accepté votre présence au box de l'accusation pour le procès de monsieur Nemmard, Jean. Je vous donne rendez-vous au tribunal demain matin à 9h30 pour faire un dernier point avant le début du procès qui se tiendra à 10h._

 _Cordialement,  
Procureur Miles Edgeworth._ »

Anna souffla. Elle n'arrivait pas bien à savoir si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle se rendait bien compte que la témoin ne semblait se sentir à l'aise qu'en sa présence, mais elle n'avait jusque-là jamais participé à un procès, et malgré ses quelques connaissances en droit, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir les capacités pour se tenir auprès d'un procureur. Au final, cela la stressait. Elle tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle avait encore jusqu'au lendemain pour revoir le dossier en entier, histoire de pouvoir se tenir prête en cas de besoin. En fait, elle avait l'impression d'être revenue au temps de ses études et de devoir réviser pour un examen. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment cette sensation. Une demi-heure avant de quitter son bureau, elle scanna tous les éléments du dossier et les plaça ensuite dans une petite clé USB qu'elle balança dans son sac. Une petite soirée à potasser devant un grand mug de café l'attendait.


	2. ARC 1 : Chapitre 2

Le procureur Miles Edgeworth regarda sa montre au moment où il pénétra dans l'enceinte du palais de justice. Il n'était pas encore 9h25, il avait largement le temps de rejoindre la salle d'attente prévue pour l'accusation de la cour numéro trois. Il avait donné rendez-vous à la secrétaire juridique qui devait participer au procès avec lui dans à peine 5 minutes, et il espérait qu'elle soit déjà là. Plus tôt ils pourraient s'accorder sur la ligne de conduite qu'ils devront adopter pendant le procès, mieux ça sera.

Il pénétra dans la salle, vide. Il s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils mis à disposition et ouvrit son attaché case pour en sortir le dossier de l'affaire, qu'il reprit point par point en attendant. Il patienta près d'un quart d'heure ainsi, jetant de temps à autres de petits coups d'œil impatients à sa montre, jusqu'à ce que Lisa Desyeux entre à son tour dans la pièce. Le procureur se leva et la salua. La jeune fille, timide, lui répondit d'une voix faible. Il l'invita à s'installer, puis s'assit face à elle.

« Mademoiselle Desyeux, nous allons reprendre quelques points ensemble avant le procès, si vous le voulez bien. »

Elle acquiesça sans un mot.

« Votre témoignage est crucial dans cette affaire, car vous êtes la seule à avoir vu l'accusé sur les lieux du crime au moment où celui-ci s'est passé. Il va s'agir de vous montrer sûre de vous et convaincante dans vos propos. N'hésitez pas, soyez persuadée de vos paroles, et le juge ne doutera pas de leur véracité. »

Lisa se contentait de hocher la tête à chaque nouvelle phrase du procureur, ses yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes rivés sur ses genoux. Edgeworth regarda de nouveau sa montre. Le procès allait commencer dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

« Et… Mademoiselle Dunham n'est pas là ? »

La petite voix légèrement tremblante de Lisa lui fit soudain prendre conscience qu'effectivement, l'intéressée n'était toujours pas arrivée. Il tourna son regard vers la porte, désespérément fermée.

« Normalement, elle devrait. » Répondit-il simplement.

Ils attendirent dans le silence. Edgeworth lançait régulièrement de brefs coups d'œil aux aiguilles de sa montre. Le temps passait sans qu'ils aient la moindre nouvelle de la jeune femme. Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes que la porte s'ouvrit précipitamment pour laisser apparaître une Anna Dunham visiblement paniquée.

« Je suis désolée ! » S'excusa-t-elle immédiatement, à bout de souffle. « J'ai travaillé sur le dossier jusque tard dans la nuit et ce matin mon téléphone n'avait plus de batterie du coup mon réveil n'a pas sonné. Ma voiture a refusé de démarrer alors j'ai couru pour aller prendre le train que bien sûr j'ai raté… » Elle haleta difficilement, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Elle semblait dans un état de stress tel que des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux alors qu'elle tentait de calmer sa respiration haletante. Le procureur retint un soupir.

« Le principal, c'est que vous soyez là. » Dit simplement Edgeworth sur un ton monocorde.

Il leur restait à peine dix minutes pour faire un dernier débriefing avant le début de la séance. Miles conseilla à Anna de ne pas intervenir pendant la plaidoirie, ce avec quoi elle parut tout à fait d'accord. A dix heures, ils furent appelés à entrer dans la salle d'audience numéro trois, laissant Lisa seule dans la pièce. Anna lui adressa un dernier sourire d'encouragement avant de disparaître de son champ de vision.

Ils furent guidés par un huissier jusqu'au bout du couloir, et passèrent une large porte en bois massif. La salle d'audience était une pièce vaste et magnifique, dont tous les éléments étaient en bois somptueusement sculpté. Face à la porte, on pouvait voir la barre à laquelle se tenaient l'accusé ainsi que les personnes appelées à témoigner. De part et d'autre de la pièce se trouvaient de hauts gradins surplombant les espaces réservés à l'accusation d'un côté, et à la défense de l'autre. Enfin, dominant la salle de toute sa hauteur, le mur du fond était totalement occupé par l'immense fauteuil où siégeait le juge. Impressionnée, Anna observa autour d'elle l'espace d'un instant avant de suivre Edgeworth qui se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers sa place. Elle était déjà venue au palais de justice, mais jamais elle n'avait pu pénétrer dans une salle d'audience jusque-là. Elle s'avança aux côtés d'Edgeworth et prit place près de lui au banc de l'accusation. Elle observa les gradins se remplir progressivement de gens divers et variés venus assister au procès. Une petite moue boudeuse apparue sur son visage. Elle n'aimait pas trop le côté voyeuriste de ces séances ouvertes au public.

Un homme d'âge moyen, le front légèrement dégarni et l'air fatigué, se détacha de la foule pour se rendre dans le box en face d'eux. Edgeworth le regarda, le visage impassible. Cette personne était donc l'avocat de Nemmard, et il ne lui disait absolument rien. Il devrait donc jouer avec l'incertitude des réactions que pourrait avoir cet avocat, et qu'il ne pourrait pas prévoir à l'avance. Mais au final peu lui importait, cela ne rendait son travail que plus amusant, et sa victoire plus belle.

Une fois tout le monde installé, l'accusé fut amené par deux huissiers jusqu'à sa place, sur laquelle il s'assit lentement. Ce fut ensuite au tour du juge de faire son entrée. Il se hissa jusqu'à son siège et prit place en silence, avant de placer quelques feuilles face à lui. Sans un mot, il se saisit de son marteau et l'abaissa soudainement, le faisant résonner dans toute la pièce. Anna Dunham sursauta légèrement.

« La séance pour le procès de monsieur Jean Nemmard. »

« L'accusation est prête, votre Honneur. » Annonça Edgeworth d'une voix claire et forte.

« La défense est prête. » Fit l'homme face à eux.

« Il ne me semble pas vous connaître… » Hésita le magistrat en fixant l'avocat. « Vous êtes ? »

« Mon nom est Angelo Wyeur, avocat libéral. »

« Très bien, monsieur Ouyeur. Monsieur Edgeworth, votre introduction s'il vous plait. »

« La victime s'appelait Kad Avre, agent d'accueil dans un hôtel. Il a été tué d'une balle en pleine poitrine. L'arme du crime a été retrouvée près du lieu du meurtre. » Il présenta le revolver sous scellé sur le pupitre devant lui. « L'accusé a été vu sur les lieux au moment précis du meurtre, et nous avons également trouvé des traces de semelles correspondant aux chaussures qu'il portait le jour du meurtre. »

L'avocat de la défense resta silencieux, observant Edgeworth et Dunham du coin de l'œil.

« Hum, je vois. » Souffla le juge, l'air pensif. « Procureur, veillez appeler votre premier témoin, je vous prie.»

« Bien, Votre Honneur. Il s'agit de l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête. »

Un huissier quitta la pièce pour revenir peu de temps après en compagnie de l'inspecteur Dick Gumshoe, qui vint se placer à la barre. Il donna son nom et sa profession comme Edgeworth le lui demanda, non sans un certain enthousiasme visible.

« Racontez nous ce que vous avez vu sur le lieu du crime, inspecteur. » Demanda calmement le juge.

« Oui, monsieur. On a reçu un appel de la part de collègues qui se trouvaient près du parc au moment du crime. Ils nous ont dit qu'un corps avait été trouvé. On a retrouvé une empreinte de chaussure près du corps, et un révolver dans une poubelle non loin du lieu du crime. La balistique a prouvé que la balle tirée sur la victime provenait bien de l'arme retrouvée. »

« Objection. »

Tous se tournèrent tous vers Angelo Wyeur, l'avocat de la défense, en affichant des mines stupéfaites.

« Votre Honneur, les chaussures que porte mon client sont un modèle populaire, que la plupart des habitants de cette ville porte sans doute également. Il n'y a aucune certitude à cent pour cent que ces marques aient bien été laissées par monsieur Nemmard. »

Anna tourna lentement son regard vers Edgeworth, soucieuse. Cependant, le procureur affichait un petit sourire satisfait.

« Si cette empreinte était la seule preuve que nous ayons retrouvée, je vous accorderais que cette objection aurait du poids. Seulement, je ne base pas mon accusation sur ce simple fait. »

« Expliquez votre pensée, monsieur Edgeworth. » L'incita le juge à continuer.

Miles Edgeworth fit un signe vers un huissier qui lui apporta un sac transparent dans lequel se trouvait une paire de chaussures boueuses. L'avocat de la défense sembla soudain se tendre.

« Ces chaussures sont celles que portait l'accusé au moment de son arrestation, soit moins de deux heures après que le meurtre n'ait eu lieu. Et comme vous vous en doutez certainement… » Il fit une brève pause pour marquer son effet, et secoua lentement la tête. « La boue qui se trouve dessus a été analysée et est en tout point semblable à celle présente dans le parc à l'endroit où le crime a été commis. »

Un vague murmure s'éleva dans l'assistance. La réponse d'Edgeworth avait eu son petit effet. Anna profita du léger brouhaha ambiant pour se pencher vers le procureur.

« Quand est-ce que vous avez eu ça ? » Lui chuchota-t-elle.

« Je suis passé au poste de police hier soir. » Répondit-il sans plus de détail.

La jeune femme, bien qu'assez peu satisfaite par cette réponse, s'en contenta et se replaça un peu plus loin. Le juge fit s'abattre son marteau trois fois pour réclamer le silence dans la salle.

« Avez-vous autre chose à dire, monsieur Oueur ? »

« Mon nom est Wyeur. Mais oui, tout à fait votre honneur. Je souhaiterais demander à l'accusation s'ils avaient la moindre preuve que mon client est bel et bien la personne qui a tiré sur ce pauvre homme. Des preuves telles que, par exemple, ses empreintes digitales sur l'arme du crime ? »

Edgeworth se crispa légèrement. Anna se mordit la lèvre. C'était leur gros point faible dans cette affaire. Il n'y avait effectivement aucune empreinte sur le revolver qui avait servi à tuer Avre.

« Et bien, procureur Edgeworth ? » S'impatienta le juge face au silence de l'accusation.

« Il est vrai que l'arme a été nettoyée avant d'être jetée. Cependant… » Le sourire satisfait qui commençait à apparaitre sur les lèvres d'Angelo Wyeur s'effaça brutalement. « Nous avons découvert que l'accusé avait récemment fait une demande de port d'arme après l'intrusion d'un cambrioleur dans son appartement il y a cinq mois, et que le revolver qu'il s'est procuré suite à l'obtention de cette autorisation n'était autre que l'arme qui a tué la victime. »

Un souffle de surprise balaya la pièce. Anna jeta un regard à la fois étonné et médusé sur le procureur. C'était comme si les preuves se matérialisaient au moment précis où ils en avaient besoin. Cet homme savait décidément bien mener ses plaidoiries, poussant la défense à ouvrir elle-même des brèches qui au final donneront plus de poids à l'accusation. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était un excellent procureur.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? » S'exclama le juge en se penchant légèrement en avant pour mieux voir l'arme posée devant Edgeworth.

« Certain, votre Honneur. J'ai moi-même demandé à ce que le numéro de série de ce pistolet soit vérifié, et il se trouve qu'il a été enregistré au nom de Jean Nemmard. »

La foule se faisait de plus en plus bruyante au fil des révélations. Edgeworth affichait à présent un sourire satisfait.

« Et bien, je crois que l'on peut dire que vous avez ici une preuve décisive, procureur Edgeworth. Je pense que nous pouvons nous mettre d'accord sur un verdict… »

« Objection ! » Intervint Wyeur. « Votre Honneur, l'accusation vient de préciser que mon client possédait bien cette arme… Encore faut-il prouver qu'il l'avait en sa possession le jour du meurtre. »

Edgeworth soupira. Certains avocats pouvaient avoir du mal à accepter leur défaite.

« Rien n'indique le contraire. » Répondit le procureur sur un ton confiant.

« C'est là que vous vous trompez. »

Miles se renfrogna soudain. Il n'aimait pas l'attitude de l'avocat, un peu trop sûr de lui.

« Mon client m'a fait part d'une chose très intéressante. Le jour du meurtre, au moment où il a été interpellé, il était en route pour le commissariat afin de faire une déclaration de vol… Pour son arme. »

Edgeworth paru soudainement déstabilisé. Le public s'agita, faisant s'élever un bourdonnement sonore dans toute la salle. Le procureur défiait du regard l'avocat qui affichait à présent un sourire satisfait.

« Attendez un instant… » Souffla une voix.

Miles se tourna vers Anna qui semblait être perdue en pleine réflexion.

« S'il dit avoir été arrêté en allant au commissariat, ça veut donc dire qu'il n'a pas pu déposer sa plainte. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Doucement, Edgeworth laissa apparaître un léger sourire.

« Bonne remarque. » Murmura-t-il avant de hausser le ton afin d'être entendu par toute l'assistance. « Et cette déclaration, où est-elle ? » Demanda-t-il calmement. « Sans elle, il sera impossible de confirmer que les dires de l'accusé sont bien réels. Dans un tribunal, seules les preuves comptent, et la parole d'un homme accusé de meurtre ne constitue pas une preuve tangible. Votre client aurait très bien pu inventer cette histoire de vol d'arme. »

« C'est bien vrai. » Commenta le juge avant de se tourner vers la défense. « Qu'avez-vous à répondre, monsieur Ouwyeur ? »

« Wyeur. »

« Wyeur. » Se reprit le magistrat.

« Il est aisé de condamner un homme quand son alibi a été rendu impossible à vérifier par la police elle-même. »

« C'est quand même une sacré coïncidence, non ? »

Le silence se fit alors qu'Anna plaçait une main honteuse sur ses lèvres. Tout le monde la regardait à présent, attendant la suite de sa phrase. Elle lança un regard timide vers Edgeworth, elle lui avait pourtant promis de ne pas intervenir. La phrase était sortie toute seule, et plus fort qu'elle aurait aimé. Elle croisa les yeux du procureur qui semblait plutôt surpris de son intervention.

« Continuez, mademoiselle. » L'invita alors le juge.

Edgeworth lui fit signe de s'avancer pour parler. Elle se racla la gorge, et fit un pas un avant pour se tenir au plus prêt du pupitre devant elle.

« Je veux dire…Le fait que l'accusé se fasse voler son arme et soit arrêté en allant déclarer le vol pour un meurtre justement commis par l'arme qu'on lui a dérobée...» Elle hésita une seconde. « Je sais pas, ça me paraît un peu gros. »

« Admettez en effet que le hasard fait plutôt bien les choses, monsieur Wyeur. » Ironisa Miles. « Votre client n'a vraiment pas de chance. »

L'avocat se mura dans un silence tendu, un regard sévère fixé sur Anna. La jeune femme avala difficilement sa salive avant de faire un pas en arrière. Le bruit sourd du marteau du juge se fit alors entendre.

« Je pense que nous n'obtiendront rien de plus de ce témoignage. » Annonça-t-il. « Cependant, la situation actuelle ne nous permet pas d'établir un verdict certains concernant cette affaire. »

« Votre Honneur, l'accusation souhaiterait appeler un nouveau témoin à la barre. » Fit la voix claire d'Edgeworth.

De nouveau, un bruit ambiant de discussions chuchotées s'éleva dans la salle alors qu'un huissiers quittait la pièce pour aller chercher Lisa Desyeux. La jeune fille entra lentement dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard. Elle s'installa à la barre et scruta la pièce et tous ses occupants d'un air à la fois inquiet et méfiant.

« Veuillez s'il-vous-plait décliner vos noms et profession, mademoiselle. » Annonça Edgeworth d'une voix qu'il essayait visiblement d'adoucir. Brusquer ce témoin ne leur apporterait rien de concluant.

« Je… » Commença-t-elle, hésitante, impressionnée par la foule. « Je m'appelle Lisa Desyeux. Je suis étudiante en histoire des arts. »

« Bien, mademoiselle Desyeux, voulez-vous bien nous raconter ce que vous avez vu le soir du meurtre. »

Lisa prit une lente et profonde inspiration. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Anna qui lui offrit un léger sourire encourageant. La jeune fille répondit à son sourire et sembla se détendre légèrement. Lentement, elle prit alors la parole.

« Ce soir-là, j'étais allée dans le parc pour dessiner le coucher du soleil sur le lac pour un projet scolaire. En chemin, je suis passée près de deux hommes que j'ai entendu se disputer. J'ai continué à avancer sans y faire attention. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai entendu un coup de feu. Je me suis retournée vers eux et j'ai vu l'un des hommes s'effondrer au sol. Et en face de lui... »

Elle tourna son regard vers l'accusé, qui la fixait intensément. Lisa soutint son regard quelques secondes, déglutit difficilement et se racla la gorge avant de reporter son attention vers le centre de la salle.

« J'ai vu l'accusé. »

Un souffle bruyant de discussions envahit la salle pendant quelques secondes, rapidement calmés par les coups de marteau du juge.

« Il est resté sur place sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, puis il est parti en courant. Je me suis approchée, et j'ai vu la victime, au sol, avec du sang partout autour de lui. » Continua-t-elle avec difficulté. « J'ai… J'ai hurlé, et ça a alerté la police. »

Un léger silence plana, à peine brisé par les quelques murmures qui parcouraient l'assemblée. Debout à la barre, Lisa semblait mal à l'aise, hors de ce monde.

« Bien. » Annonça le juge. « Monsieur Wyeur, vous pouvez commencer votre contre-interrogatoire. »

« Merci, votre Honneur. Mademoiselle Desyeux, vous dites avoir voulu dessiner le coucher de soleil sur le lac. Mais aux alentours de 19h, le soleil devait être un peu bas pour se refléter sur le lac, non ? »

Le visage de Lisa pâlit. De son côté, Anna se mordit discrètement l'intérieur de la joue. Voilà un détail auquel ils n'avaient pas pensé. Elle jeta un regard vers Edgeworth qui, lui, restait totalement impassible, attendant de voir la tournure que prendraient les choses.

« Et bien, c'est que… » commença timidement Lisa. « Le projet que je fais en ce moment consiste à représenter le lac à différents moments de la soirée. Ce jour-là, je ne cherchais pas vraiment à voir le reflet du soleil sur l'eau, parce que je l'avais déjà fait la vieille… »

« Je vois. Et quand vous avez entendu le coup de feu, vous étiez loin des deux hommes ? »

« Euh, non, pas trop. Seulement quelques mètres. »

L'avocat laissa passer un moment, comme s'il prenait le temps de réfléchir. L'attente paraissait interminable, comme si les secondes prenaient un malin plaisir à s'allonger.

« Mademoiselle, avez-vous une bonne vue ? »

La jeune femme le regarda avec stupéfaction, la bouche entrouverte, trop interloquée pour pouvoir répondre. La question sembla d'ailleurs surprendre tout le monde dans la salle, si bien qu'un faible murmure s'éleva doucement.

« Objection ! » Scanda soudain la voix d'Edgeworth. « Tout le monde ici peut voir que le témoin porte des lunettes, la question de la défense n'a pas de sens. »

« Ma question trouvera son sens si vous me laissez aller jusqu'au bout de ma pensée, monsieur le Procureur. » Lui lança Wyeur d'un air assuré.

Edgeworth fronça légèrement les sourcils. Le ton employé par cet avocat n'annonçait rien de bon pour eux, et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Mademoiselle Desyeux, avez-vous besoin d'une forte correction pour vos lunettes ? » Demanda doucement l'avocat.

« Pas... Pas vraiment non. Je suis juste un petit peu myope... » Bredouilla la jeune fille.

« Et vous avez vos lunettes actuelles depuis longtemps ? »

« Quelques... Quelques années... je ne sais plus... »

« Pouvez-vous assurer devant cette cour que la correction de vos lunettes est à ce jour toujours parfaitement adaptée à votre vue ? »

Lisa bafouilla, désorientée. Elle tourna un regard suppliant vers le box de l'accusation. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'y trouva aucun réconfort, les deux personnes se tenant derrière ayant leur attention tout entière portée sur l'avocat de la défense.

« Objection ! Même si ses lunettes n'étaient plus exactement à la vue du témoin, cela ne l'aurait pas empêchée de reconnaître une personne à une distance d'à peine quelques mètres. » Fit remarquer Edgeworth, sur la défensive.

« Il n'empêche que le doute subsiste. » Insista l'avocat. « Ajoutons à cela le fait que le soleil était presque couché au moment du meurtre, pouvez-vous affirmer avec certitude que c'est bien mon client que vous avez vu ce soir-là dans le parc, mademoiselle Desyeux ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, balançant des regards paniqués tout autour d'elle. L'ambiance dans la salle d'audience devenait tendue à mesure que la foule autour d'eux commençait à s'agiter. Un sourire victorieux apparut alors sur les lèvres de l'avocat, qui profita du chaos pour reprendre la parole.

« Votre Honneur, pouvons-nous réellement mettre un homme en prison sur la base d'un témoignage aussi bancal ? » Acheva finalement Wyeur.

Le juge joua du marteau plusieurs fois avant que le public ne finisse enfin par se calmer. Dans le box de l'accusation, Anna Dunham se retenait de ronger tous les ongles de ses mains. Le procès partait dans une direction que ne les arrangeait pas. Elle tourna ses yeux vers Edgeworth. Il se tenait droit, le visage fermé, glacial. Un frisson désagréable parcourut le dos de la jeune secrétaire juridique quand son regard se posa sur les yeux durs et froid du procureur. A cet instant précis, elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour ne plus se tenir là, dans cette salle.

Intérieurement, Miles Edgeworth bouillonnait. Il avait appris à contrôler, modérer et cacher ses émotions, mais sentir la situation lui glisser ainsi des doigts commençait à réellement l'agacer. Il se doutait que le contre-interrogatoire de mademoiselle Desyeux risquait d'être compliqué, mais il ne s'était pas imaginé que cela soit si rapide, si facile. Comme il le craignait, la jeune fille avait perdu tous ses moyens à une vitesse folle, laissant tout le loisir à la défense de se frayer un chemin dans son témoignage pour venir y dénicher la moindre petite incohérence.

Il posa son regard sévère sur l'avocat qui semblait déjà savourer sa victoire. Il le fixa, observa chaque détail de son faciès. Il voulait le garder en mémoire, ne jamais l'oublier. Le visage de cet homme sorti de nulle part qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de se tenir face à lui ce jour-là.

« Procureur Edgeworth, avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour contrer les arguments de la défense ? » Demanda le juge une fois le silence revenu.

« … Malheureusement non, votre Honneur. » Dût-il admettre à contre cœur.

Le brouhaha ambiant s'intensifia légèrement, faisant de nouveau s'abattre le marteau du juge. Wyeur semblait jubiler.

« Votre Honneur, aux vues de l'absence de preuve irréfutable et de ce témoignage plus que bancal, la défense demande le retrait des poursuites à l'encontre de mon client. »

« Hum… » Sembla hésiter le magistrat avant de se tourner vers l'accusation. « Quel est votre avis sur la question, monsieur Edgeworth ? »

Il n'allait pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Cet avocat avait certes eu quelques facilités à démonter son témoin, mais il était hors de question qu'il abandonne aussi facilement.

Ce qui importait vraiment, c'était la victoire.

« Et bien… » Commença lentement le procureur, choisissant ses mots avec précaution. « Même si ce qu'avance la défense se tient, il n'empêche que les preuves en notre possession pointent toutes en direction de l'accusé. Afin d'éviter toute erreur de verdict, l'accusation demande un ajournement de la séance dans le but de mener une enquête plus poussée. »

« Je partage votre avis. » Affirma le juge. « Vous reviendrez donc demain avec je l'espère de nouveaux éléments qui lèveront le voile sur cette histoire. La séance est ajournée. »

Le bruit sourd du marteau s'abattant sur son socle résonna dans toute la salle.


	3. ARC 1 : Chapitre 3

L'ambiance dans la salle d'attente était pesante. Lisa Desyeux, assise dans un fauteuil, fixait désespérément le sol. Près d'elle, Gumshoe faisait les cent pas. De temps à autre il se tournait vers la jeune fille, lui lançant des paroles encourageantes tandis qu'elle se murait encore et toujours dans le silence. L'enquêteur se racla la gorge plusieurs fois, sifflota, tapa du pied. Le temps commençait à devenir long.

La porte s'ouvrit Alors, laissant apparaître Miles Edgeworth et Anna Dunham. Tous deux semblaient tendus. Gumshoe leur jeta un regard impatient. Il n'avait eu aucune information depuis qu'il avait quitté la salle d'audience, et la jeune fille qui l'avait rejoint était arrivée avec un air dépité et avait refusé d'ouvrir la bouche depuis son retour.

« Alors ? » Finit-il par demander avec empressement.

Anna soupira de lassitude. Pour un premier procès, elle avait été servie niveau rebondissements. Elle sentait tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé dans la matinée se rependre en elle. Elle était sur les nerfs et avait besoin d'une bonne pause.

« L'audience a été suspendue pour la journée. » Annonça Edgeworth d'un ton calme, mais sec.

Les épaules de Lisa se contactèrent. Si elle avait pu se fondre dans le tissus du fauteuil, elle l'aurait sans doute fait. Anna remarqua soudain son malaise et donna un petit coup de coude contre le bras du procureur. Ce dernier la regarda avec étonnement tandis qu'elle lui faisait un bref signe de tête vers la jeune fille.

« Ménagez-la un peu. » Lui chuchota-t-elle en espérant que Lisa ne l'entende pas. « Elle doit suffisamment s'en vouloir comme ça. »

Edgeworth s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis vraiment désolée... »

La voix de Lisa avait été à peine audible. Tous se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement. Elle était recroquevillée dans son siège, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, ses poings serrés sur ses genoux. Anna souffla doucement avant de s'approcher pour s'assoir dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle. D'un geste lent, elle posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de la jeune fille, espérant la rassurer un peu. Elle jeta un regard entendu à Edgeworth qui les fixaient, impassible. De nouveau, la secrétaire juridique désigna la témoin d'un mouvement de tête, incitant le procureur à faire à son tour un pas vers elle. Sur le coup, Edgeworth crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. S'attendait-elle vraiment à ce qu'il réconforte cette jeune fille ? Il croisa le regard de Gumshoe qui semblait lui aussi attendre une réaction de sa part. Pris de court, le procureur se racla légèrement la gorge.

« Ce n'est rien. » Commença-t-il en tentant de masquer son léger malaise. « Je me doutais que le procès prendrait cette tournure. »

Dunham lui lança un regard effaré alors que mademoiselle Desyeux s'enfonçait un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire.

« J'ai été trop hésitante... J'aurais dû être plus sûre de moi... » Dit-elle faiblement, la voix secouée de trémolos.

« Vous avez fait de votre mieux. » Essaya de la rassurer Anna en caressant doucement le bras de la jeune fille.

« Faut pas vous biler, mam'zelle. » Ajouta Gumshoe de son ton bourru et chaleureux. « Si l'audience est reportée, c'est qu'il y a encore une chance de gagner ! »

« Effectivement. » Confirma Edgeworth. « Mieux vaut un ajournement qu'une défaite. L'enquête devra être poussée afin de mettre toute cette histoire au clair. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, inspecteur... » Il se tourna vers l'intéressé. « Je compte bien superviser votre travail afin de m'assurer que vous ne passiez à côté de rien cette fois-ci. Notez que tout échec pourrait vous valoir une baisse drastique de votre salaire. »

Gumshoe poussa un cri d'effrois à cette annonce, suppliant le procureur de ne pas mettre sa menace à exécution. De leur côté, les deux jeunes femmes les observaient en silence. Anna Dunham fixait Edgeworth d'un œil curieux. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à cerner cet homme. Il était très professionnel, et affreusement sérieux. Les interactions sociales n'étaient visiblement pas son fort et avaient l'air de le mettre assez mal à l'aise. Cependant, elle avait le sentiment que tout cela n'était qu'une façade. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où lui venait cette impression, mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son attitude. Tout semblait calculé, millimétré. Il ne laissait aucune place au hasard, à l'inconnu, à l'imprévu. Comme un besoin de tout contrôler.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensée par un faible bruit venant de son estomac. Par chance, personne à par elle ne semblaient s'en être rendu compte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit que sa montre affichait midi passé qu'elle se rappela qu'elle était partie trop précipitamment de chez elle ce matin-là pour prendre le temps de manger. Elle se tourna vers Lisa, toujours prostrée, et lui sourit amicalement.

« Ça vous dirait que l'on déjeune ensemble ? » Lui proposa-t-elle doucement. « Ça vous changera un peu les idées. »

Lisa leva les yeux vers elle et hocha lentement la tête. La brune l'invita à se lever avec elle, et s'avança vers les deux hommes pour interrompre leur petite joute verbale.

« Messieurs, » les interrompit-elle, « Mademoiselle Desyeux et moi allons manger. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? »

Elle avait ajouté la dernière phrase plus par réflexe que par réelle politesse ou envie. Elle l'avait fait machinalement, sans y penser, et se demandait maintenant si elle n'avait pas fait une bourde. Elle ne doutait pas que Gumshoe serait de bonne compagnie, mais elle craignait que la présence d'Edgeworth ne refroidisse quelque peu l'ambiance. Elle attendait, fébrile, la réponse des deux intéressés.

Gumshoe accepta aussitôt la proposition avec joie et beaucoup, beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Anna en fut d'ailleurs quelque peu déstabilisée. Edgeworth, quant à lui, resta bien plus réservé.

« Je vous remercie mais je vais devoir décliner. » Refusa-t-il poliment. « Je ne pense pas que déjeuner avec notre témoin alors que le procès est toujours en cours soit une bonne idée. »

La jeune femme lui accorda ce point, même si elle se doutait que ce n'était au final qu'une excuse pour se dérober à ce déjeuner en groupe.

« Inspecteur, je vous retrouverai au parc Eric Ast à quatorze heures. A tout à l'heure. » Annonça-t-il avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Une bonne demie heure plus tard, Lisa Desyeux, Dick Gumshoe et Anna Dunham étaient assis à la table d'un petit restaurant italien.

« Il n'est pas très sociable, non ? » Fit remarquer Anna avant de porter sa fourchette à sa bouche.

« Vous parlez du procureur Edgewoth? » Demanda Gumshoe, la bouche encore pleine de pizza.

La jeune femme prit une gorgée d'eau pour aider sa déglutition.

« Il a un côté très froid et pas très avenant. » Décrit-elle, pensive. « On a sans cesse l'impression de le déranger quand on lui parle. »

« Oh vous savez, c'est pas un mauvais gars dans le fond. » Répondit l'inspecteur. « Une fois qu'on le connait un peu. »

« Il ne donne pas tellement envie qu'on apprenne à le connaitre. » Soupira la jeune femme.

Anna se tourna ensuite vers Lisa, assise à côté d'elle, qui était restée silencieuse pendant la majeure partie du repas.

« Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avait douceur.

Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent légèrement alors qu'elle baissait les yeux vers son assiette.

« C'est... C'est un peu gênant... » Admit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Aucun risque que je lui répète quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez y aller ! » La rassura Anna en riant légèrement.

« Et bien... » Commença Lisa, encore hésitante. « Je dois admettre qu'il m'impressionne beaucoup. Même qu'il me ferait presque... Peur. »

« Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très froid. » Confirma Anna. « Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter en sa présence. Rien n'a l'air naturel chez lui. »

« Il fait souvent cet effet-là au début. » Affirma Gumshoe.

La discussion dériva ensuite sur quelques sujets plus légers, comme les études de Lisa ou encore la météo qui se faisait plus clémentes ces derniers jours. La fin du repas arriva rapidement. Une fois leur assiettes payées, Lisa les quitta pour rejoindre le métro et rentrer chez elle, laissant Anna et Gumshoe seuls. La jeune femme fit un bref point dans sa tête. Devait-elle retourner au bureau du procureur ? Elle avait certes quelques dossiers en attente, mais ne se sentait pas d'abandonner ce cas alors que le procès était encore en cours.

« Mam'zelle Dunham, » lança soudain l'inspecteur en se tournant vivement vers elle, « vous voulez pas venir avec moi au parc Eric Ast? » La supplia-t-il presque.

La jeune femme le scruta avec étonnement, surprise par cette demande. Voilà cependant qui résolvait son dilemme. Sautant sur l'occasion, elle accepta aussitôt. Ils appelèrent un taxi et se rendirent directement au parc.

« Je vous remercierai jamais assez, mam'zelle Dunham. » Lui dit l'inspecteur alors qu'ils sortaient de la voiture. « A nous deux, on aura plus de chance de trouver des indices, et mon salaire ne devrait pas trop baisser ! »

« Hein ?! Il était sérieux ?! » S'exclama Anna, médusée que la menace d'Edgeworth puisse être appliquée.

« Vous pouvez faire confiance à Monsieur Edgeworth pour ne jamais prononcer de paroles en l'air ! » S'exclama-t-il presque joyeusement en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du parc. « Tenez, je vous donne mon numéro de téléphone, pour que vous puissiez me prévenir dès que vous trouverez quelque chose ! »

« Ça marche. » Répondit-elle en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche avant de s'aventurer dans le parc.

Il était quatorze heures passées d'à peine quelques minutes quand la voiture du procureur alla se garer devant l'une des entrées du parc Eric Ast. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer l'inspecteur qui s'agitait un peu plus loin en compagnie de mademoiselle Dunham. Il s'approcha d'eux d'un pas lent jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne le remarque enfin et n'indique sa présence à Gumshoe.

« Vous n'êtes pas retournée au bureau du procureur ? » S'étonna Edgeworth en arrivant à leur niveau.

« J'ai accepté de donner un coup de main à l'inspecteur histoire de faciliter les recherches. » Argumenta la jeune femme en espérant ne pas se faire prier de quitter les lieux sur l'instant.

Edgeworth, cependant, ne répondit rien à cela et se tourna directement vers Gumshoe pour savoir où ils en étaient. Malheureusement pour eux, la pluie qui était tombée pendant la nuit avait eu raison des quelques traces qu'il pouvait rester et l'équipe qu'il avait mobilisée sur place n'avait rien découvert de nouveau, pas plus qu'eux deux qui avaient pourtant arpenté une bonne partie des environs de la scène de crime. Il n'y avait définitivement plus rien à tirer de cet endroit et déjà Gumshoe commençait à montrer quelques signes de stress quand il dût admettre au procureur qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Alors qu'elle voyait le visage d'Edgeworth se renfrogner légèrement à cette annonce, Anna se décida soudain à intervenir.

« Mais l'inspecteur a suggéré que nous allions sur le lieu de travail de la victime pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur... euh, et bien, sur la victime. » Bafouilla-t-elle légèrement en essayant pourtant de garder un air assuré.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle, visiblement tous deux surpris.

« J'ai dit ça moi ? » Demanda Gumshoe d'une voix naïve.

Anna le fusilla du regard.

« Oui, souvenez-vous. » Insista-t-elle. « On en a parlé tout à l'heure. »

La lumière sembla soudain se faire dans l'esprit du policier qui lui fit alors un clin d'œil très peu discret.

« Aaaah, oui, c'est vrai ! » S'écria-t-il alors avant de se lancer dans un rire tonitruant.

Miles Edgeworth poussa un soupir las. Il n'était pas dupe, et la supercherie ne faisait aucun doute. C'était tout à l'honneur de cette jeune femme de vouloir sauver la peau de Gumshoe, mais cela ne changerait finalement rien à la somme qu'il retirera malgré tout à son salaire du mois.

« L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, mademoiselle Dunham. » Souffla le procureur en se tournant vers elle. « Mais est-ce qu'au moins vous avez le nom de l'hôtel où il travaillait ? »

« Oui, attendez j'ai ça quelque part... » Répondit Anna en allant fouiller dans son sac pour en ressortir un dossier qu'elle commença à feuilleter.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver l'information qu'elle cherchait et, moins de vingt minutes plus tard, les trois se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'un hôtel plutôt huppé du centre-ville. Anna scruta la façade avec appréhension. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroits un peu trop chic à son goût. Après un rapide tour des lieux, ils durent cependant se rendre à l'évidence que tout cela ne leur avait rien apporté de bien probant : Monsieur Avre était un employé sans histoire, discret et travailleur dont ses collègues ne disaient que du bien malgré le fait qu'ils ne le connaissaient finalement pas plus que ça. Rien en tout cas n'indiquait qu'il pouvait avoir des ennemis, ou ne serait-ce que donner une quelconque raison à qui que ce soit de vouloir le tuer. C'est donc faisant face à une impasse qu'ils quittèrent l'hôtel.

« D'autres brillantes idées ? » Demanda Edgeworth en lançant un regard en coin à Anna.

La jeune femme, piquée au vif, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il n'allait quand même pas lui reprocher le manque d'informations qu'ils possédaient, tout de même ? Elle était déjà bien gentille de venir les aider dans leur enquête, mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire ainsi pour autant.

« Chacun son tour. » Lui rétorqua-t-elle en le défiant du regard. « Quelles sont vos idées, à vous ? »

Miles haussa un sourcil circonspect. Il était rare qu'il se retrouve face à des gens qui lui réponde avec un tel aplomb. En général, peu étaient ceux qui osaient lui parler sur ce ton, et il dût admettre que cela le déstabilisa quelque peu. Décidément, cette jeune femme ne manquait pas de surprise.

Il lui accorda cependant que, pour le coup, elle avait raison. Après tout, ce n'était pas son enquête, et le fait que la piste qu'elle avait proposée n'ait rien donné n'était pas de sa faute. Miles Edgeworth se mit alors à réfléchir rapidement. Si s'intéresser à la victime ne menait à rien, alors il fallait partir du côté de l'accusé.

« Et bien, nous pourrions rester dans le thème hôtelier. » Proposa-t-il d'une voix pensive. « Avez-vous l'adresse du lieu où l'accusé séjournait avant d'être arrêté ? »

De surprise qu'il fasse ce qu'elle lui avait dit sans même rouspéter, Anna ne réagit pas immédiatement et mit plusieurs secondes avant de ressortir son dossier de son sac pour rechercher l'adresse de l'hôtel dans lequel l'accusé avait pris une chambre. C'était un petit hôtel assez fréquenté, notamment par les touristes et les gens de passage. Edgeworth resta pensif un instant en arrivant devant l'édifice. Vu le nombre de client que cet endroit devait accueillir, il espérait que leur homme ait suffisamment fait forte impression auprès du personnel pour espérer en tirer une quelconque information. Sans un mot, il s'avança vers l'entrée, suivi de près par Gumshoe et Dunham.

Tous trois se rendirent d'un pas assuré vers l'accueil où se tenait un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année. Une fois arrivés au niveau du comptoir, Gumshoe sortit aussitôt son insigne de police qu'il mit bien en évidence devant lui.

« Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs dames ? » Demanda le jeune homme avant de se figer en voyant la carte de police apparaitre devant lui.

« On aurait quelques questions à vous poser sur l'un de vos clients, mon gars. » Lui annonça l'inspecteur d'un ton très professionnel.

« Euh, oui... » Bredouilla-t-il, gérant visiblement mal son stress. « De qui s'agit-il ? «

« Monsieur Jean Nemmard. » Lui répondit Edgeworth.

Le réceptionniste tourna maladroitement les pages du registre posé devant lui, parcourant plusieurs pages des yeux avant de tomber sur celle qui les intéressait.

« Oui, nous avons bien eu quelqu'un à ce nom. » Confirma-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr de voir de qui il s'agit... Je vois beaucoup de visage dans la journée, je n'arrive pas à tous les retenir. »

« Ah, attendez, je dois avoir une photo de lui sur moi ! » S'empressa de dire Anna en farfouillant de nouveau dans son sac.

De nouveau, elle ressorti le dossier de l'affaire qu'elle avait constitué pour le procès et en sorti une photo légèrement pliée représentant l'accusé qu'elle tendit à Edgeworth.

« Est-ce que cet homme vous dit quelque chose ? » Demanda le procureur en présentant la photo sur le comptoir.

Le réceptionniste se pencha légèrement en avant pour mieux regarder le visage qui s'étalait devant lui.

« Oui, il me dit quelque chose. J'ai déjà vu cet homme. Mais ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu... Au moins depuis lundi je crois. » Affirma le jeune homme.

« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose en particulier le concernant ? A-t-il discuté avec quelqu'un ? »

« Je vous avoue que les clients restent rarement dans le hall d'entrée. » Se désola le réceptionniste. « Mais je me souviens surtout qu'il avait tendance à sortir assez tard, juste avant que je ne finisse mon service à vingt-et-une heure trente. »

A ce moment-là, une employée de l'hôtel passa à proximité d'eux, occupée à transporter des caisses de livraison vers ce qui devait être le restaurant de l'hôtel. Le réceptionniste l'alpaga soudain en faisant de grands signes dans sa direction.

« Véro ! » L'appela-t-il. « Tu te souviens de ce type ? » Lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à son niveau, en lui montrant la photo de Nemmard.

La femme d'un âge plus mûr fixa la photo un moment, les sourcils froncés, faisant fonctionner sa mémoire.

« Oui, je crois qu'il a dû trainer une ou deux fois autour du bar. Pourquoi ? »

« Ces gens sont de la police. » Lui dit-il en désignant les trois personnes face à eux.

« La police ? » Répéta Véro avec étonnement. « Il a fait quelque chose ? »

« Contentez-vous de répondre à nos questions. » Lui rétorqua Edgeworth d'un ton sec. « Est-ce que vous l'avez vu discuter avec quelqu'un en particulier ? »

« Pas vraiment. Une fois je l'ai entendu discuter des bars du coin avec un autre client qui lui en a conseillé un vers le grand parc à l'est de la ville. »

« Le parc Eric Ast ? » Demanda Anna.

« Oui, je crois que c'était ça. » Confirma-t-elle.

Les trois regards se croisèrent. Enfin une piste qui pouvait les mener quelque part.

« Vous pouvez nous donner l'adresse ou le nom du bar ? » Demanda Gumshoe en sortant un carnet de sa poche.

« Oula, je me souviens plus. » Avoua la femme en soupira. « Je crois qu'il a dit que c'était près de l'entrée nord, mais à part ça... »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Anna. L'entrée nord était la plus proche de la scène de crime. Elle sentit son cœur battre soudain plus fort alors qu'une dose d'adrénaline commençait à s'infiltrer dans ses veines. C'était donc ça, l'excitation que l'on pouvait ressentir quand on menait une enquête. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi tant de personnes choisissaient cette vocation. La satisfaction d'enfin trouver une piste valable avait quelque chose de grisant.

Edgeworth remercia les deux employés, et fit volte-face pour se diriger vers la sortie. Gumshoe récupéra précipitamment la photo de Nemmard avant de la rendre à Dunham et de partir tous deux à la suite du procureur. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de passer la porte, un homme vêtu d'un bleu de travail légèrement usé vint à leur rencontre d'un pas vif.

« Excusez-moi, » dit-il à voix basse, « je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre ce que vous disiez à Bastien et Véro... Je crois que je l'ai vu, votre gars. »

Tous trois tournèrent vers lui un regard surpris. Spontanément, Anna alla récupérer la photo qu'elle venait de ranger pour la présenter à leur interlocuteur.

« Vous parlez de cet homme ? » Demanda-t-elle.

L'ouvrier se rapprocha légèrement et plissa les yeux pour mieux analyser le visage qu'elle lui présentait.

« Oui, c'est bien lui ! Bastien dit qu'il ne l'a pas vu depuis lundi, mais moi je l'ai vu ce soir-là ! »

Gumshoe dégaina son bloc-notes.

« Il était super tard, j'avais été appelé pour une opération de nuit. Des toilettes bouchées. Je suis le plombier de l'hôtel. Et donc, alors que je rangeais mon matériel dans ma camionnette, je la gare toujours dans la petite allée à côté de l'hôtel, j'ai vu votre homme passer. Il était torse nu et est allé jeter quelque chose dans les containers à poubelles au fond de l'allée. »

Gumshoe écrivait à la va-vite d'une écriture maladroite tout ce que le plombier était en train de leur raconter. Miles, quant à lui, restait assez circonspect.

« Comment pouvez-vous affirmer que c'était bien cet homme que vous avez vu si vous l'avez croisé de nuit dans une petite ruelle ? » Demanda le procureur.

« Il y a un lampadaire au niveau des poubelles, il était en pleine lumière quand je l'ai aperçu. » Se justifia l'homme visiblement sûr de lui.

« Et vous avez pu voir ce qu'il a jeté ? » L'interrogea à son tour Anna qui commençait à se prendre au jeu.

« Non, désolé. » Se lamenta le plombier.

« Bon. » Conclut Edgeworth en sortant son téléphone portable. « Je vous demanderai de vous présenter comme témoin au tribunal demain. Pouvez-vous me donner votre nom ? »

« Binet. Je m'appelle Lucas Binet. »

« Très bien monsieur Binet, vous passerez au bureau du procureur récupérer votre convocation avant vingt heures ce soir. » Annonça le procureur avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille et de s'éloigner légèrement du groupe.

Anna donna l'adresse du bureau du procureur au plombier avant qu'il ne les quitte, et alla rejoindre Edgeworth alors qu'il raccrochait son téléphone en compagnie de Gumshoe.

« Avec un peu de chance les containers n'ont peut-être pas été vidés depuis lundi soir. » Réfléchit le procureur à voix haute.

« Ne bougez pas, je vais aller demander. » Se proposa Anna en retournant vers le guichet d'accueil d'un pas vif.

Après une brève conversation avec le fameux Bastien, la jeune femme retourna auprès des deux hommes, un air rassuré sur le visage.

« On n'est pas passé loin, » annonça-t-elle en arrivant à leur niveau, « les éboueurs passent vider les poubelles de l'hôtel ce soir. »

« C'est un sacré bon timing ! » S'exclama Gumshoe.

« Il ne nous reste qu'à vérifier si notre plombier a dit vrai et que ce que l'accusé a jeté est toujours dedans. »

Un long silence s'installa alors entre eux, alors que de concert Edgeworth et Dunham tournèrent leurs regards vers Gumshoe sans dire un mot. L'intéressé les dévisagea un instant sans comprendre avant de réaliser ce que pouvait vouloir dire ses regards insistants. Il poussa un bref cri de stupeur, balbutia quelques bouts de mots avant de finalement soupirer de résignation. Au final, il devait bien concéder que si l'un d'entre eux devait se dévouer pour aller fouiller au fond de cette poubelle, il était logique que ce soit sur lui que ça tombe. C'est en traînant des pieds qu'il les suivit donc hors de l'hôtel et qu'ils prirent la direction de la petite allée dans laquelle se trouvaient les containers.

Tous eurent un mouvement de recul face à l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'échappa du container que Gumshoe tenait à présent ouvert. La poubelle, bien remplie au plus des trois quarts, laissa alors apparaitre un amoncellement de sacs posés pêle-mêle les uns sur les autres. Gumshoe les jaugea d'un œil incertain, peu rassuré par la suite qu'allaient prendre les évènements. Prenant une grande respiration, il relâcha soudainement le couvercle qui retomba lourdement dans un grand bruit métallique avant de retirer son pardessus et de le confier à Anna. Quitte à plonger les deux mains dedans, autant essayer de se salir le moins possible. Il fouilla dans une des poches de son manteau tenu par Anna et récupéra une paire de gants en tissus qu'il enfila avant d'ouvrir de nouveau le container et demanda à Edgeworth s'il pouvait maintenir le couvercle en l'air pour lui. Le procureur, après quelques secondes de silence, prit le temps de sortir un mouchoir de la poche intérieure de sa veste et s'approcha du container dont il se saisit du couvercle avec le mouchoir judicieusement placé entre l'objet et ses doigts. Restée en retrait, Anna observait la scène qui de son point de vue était assez comique. Gumshoe se remontant les manches afin d'aller farfouiller dans un tas de poubelles, tandis que le grand Miles Edgeworth se tenait le plus loin possible du container, ne retenant le couvercle ouvert que du bout des doigts, comme pour être sûr de ne pas risquer qu'une éclaboussure ne vienne tâcher son précieux costume. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait bien volontiers pris une photo.

Ayant pris une dernière et profonde bouffée d'air non pollué par les effluves des ordures, Gumshoe plongea enfin l'une de ses mains dans le container et en sorti un premier sac, puis un deuxième, et ce ainsi de suite jusqu'à quasiment vider la benne de son contenu. Dans le fond, coincée entre deux sacs, apparut alors ce qui ressemblait à une boule de tissu chiffonnée. Il la dégagea et s'en saisit délicatement pour la faire sortir de la benne.

« Vous pensez que c'est ça ? » Demanda l'inspecteur, intrigué.

« Voyons déjà ce que c'est exactement. » Suggéra Edgeworth en relâchant le couvercle pour s'approcher de la potentielle preuve.

Délicatement, Gumshoe déplia le tissu pour finalement laisser apparaitre une chemise pour homme froissée et tâchée de sang.

Anna ne put réprimer une inspiration de surprise.

« Ça serait celle de l'accusé ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

« Et bien, ça y ressemblerait, effectivement. » Confirma Miles.

« Comment vous le savez ? » S'étonna l'inspecteur en tournant un regard surpris vers eux.

« Le plombier a bien dit qu'il était torse nu quand il l'a vu jeter quelque chose dans la poubelle, non ? » Expliqua Anna. « Vu l'état de la chemise, je comprends mieux pourquoi il aurait eu besoin de la jeter. »

« Inspecteur, contactez l'équipe médico-légale et dites-leur de venir immédiatement récupérer la preuve. Je veux tout ce qu'ils pourront trouver dessus, empreintes digitales, ADN, poils de chats, n'importe quoi qui pourra nous être utile pour faire le rapprochement entre l'accusé et la victime. Et surtout je veux savoir à qui appartient le sang qui la recouvre aux trois quarts. » Ordonna Edgeworth.

« Oui monsieur ! » S'écria Gumshoe en se saisissant de son téléphone.

« Mademoiselle Dunham, vous avez votre appareil photo sur vous ? » Demanda le procureur en se tournant vers elle.

« Euh, non pourquoi ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« J'aurais aimé que vous preniez la preuve en photo avant qu'elle ne parle au labo, mais tant pis. »

« Je peux la prendre avec mon téléphone portable, je transfèrerai la photo sur mon ordinateur pour l'ajouter au dossier si ça vous va. » Proposa-t-elle.

« Ce serait parfait. »

Après avoir difficilement réussi à retirer l'un de ses gants, Gumshoe attrapa son téléphone et appela le commissariat alors qu'Edgeworth, les yeux rivés sur son mouchoir comme s'il était à présent atteint d'une maladie contagieuse, s'éloignait des bennes à ordures et commençait à quitter la ruelle pendant qu'Anna prenait en photo la preuve toujours tenue par l'inspecteur.

L'équipe médico-légale arriva moins de dix minutes plus tard et emballa la preuve consciencieusement avant de l'emporter au labo pour l'examiner.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le fameux bar près du parc où l'accusé serait allé. » Souffla Anna qui commençait à sentir la fatigue prendre le pas sur l'excitation.

« Espérons seulement qu'il n'y en ait pas trop et que cela ne nous prenne pas la soirée à trouver celui que l'on cherche. » Lança Edgeworth qui lui aussi commençait à avoir hâte que tout cela se termine enfin.

« Attendez, je vais vérifier ça. » Dit alors la jeune femme en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche. « J'ai une application de carte sur mon téléphone. Et si je regarde autour de la sortie nord du parc... Il n'y a que deux bars à proximité, mais un seul est vraiment juste en face de l'entrée. »

« C'est pratique votre truc, mam'zelle ! » S'enthousiasma Gumshoe, des étoiles plein les yeux. « Moi le mien, c'est à peine s'il arrive à trouver du réseau parfois ! » Ajouta-t-il en montrant son vieux téléphone à clapet.

« La vache, ça fait combien de temps que vous l'avez, ce machin ? »

« Bien, quand vous aurez fini de débattre téléphonie mobile, je vous invite à me rejoindre à la porte nord du parc Eric Ast. » Déclara sèchement Edgeworth en se dirigeant vers sa voiture sans un regard vers eux.

Alors qu'il leur tournait le dos, Anna lui lança un regard exaspéré avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Gumshoe et elle allèrent à leur tour jusqu'à la voiture de l'inspecteur et se mirent eux aussi en route pour le parc.

« Bon sang mais ça lui arrive de lâcher prise ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, des fois ? » S'agaça la jeune fille alors qu'ils étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge. « Non mais franchement, on a eu UNE phrase qui a eu le malheur de sortir du contexte de l'enquête, et c'est comme si on avait passé l'après-midi à procrastiner ! Comment vous faites pour travailler des journées entières avec lui sans péter un câble ? »

« Vous énervez pas, mam'zelle Dunham. » Essaya-t-il de la calmer. « Monsieur Edgeworth n'est pas un mauvais gars vous savez... »

« ... Si on le connait un peu, oui je sais vous m'avez déjà dit ça ce matin. » Souffla-t-elle, peu convaincue.

« Il est perfectionniste et investi dans son travail, c'est pas plus mal au final quand je vois que j'ai parfois tendance à vite me laisser déborder et à m'éparpiller. »

« Je préfère nettement votre façon de travailler que la sienne. » Avoua la jeune femme en soupirant. « Il est beaucoup trop rigide pour moi. »

« Il faut de tout pour faire un monde. » Ricana le policier alors qu'il se garait devant le parc.

A peine sortis de la voiture, ils repérèrent immédiatement le procureur qui les attendait les bras croisés devant le bar de l'autre côté de la rue. Se retenant de soupirer de nouveau, Anna ne perdit cependant pas son air renfrogné quand ils arrivèrent finalement à son niveau. Sans un mot, ils entrèrent tous les trois et avancèrent directement jusqu'au comptoir derrière lequel se tenait un jeune homme mince d'une vingtaine d'année coiffé d'une queue de cheval.

« Bien l'bonjour, mon gars. Police. » S'annonça Gumshoe en présentant son badge. « On aurait quelques questions à vous poser sur la soirée de lundi. »

« Lundi soir, j'étais pas là. » Répondit aussitôt le barman.

« Et personne parmi les employés qui sont là aujourd'hui n'était présent ce soir-là ? » Demanda froidement Edgeworth, quelque peu excédé par l'attitude du jeune homme qui devait pourtant avoir à peu de chose près le même âge que lui.

« Je peux aller vérifier le planning, si vous voulez. »

« Ce serait bien aimable de votre part, en effet. » Rétorqua de nouveau le procureur.

Le barman posa le verre qu'il était en train d'astiquer et disparut derrière une porte derrière lui pendant quelques secondes qui parurent tellement plus longue au trio tant l'ambiance devenait pesante. Anna commençait à se trouver de plus en plus agacée par le comportement du procureur, et se demandait encore ce qui la retenait de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Avant de se rappeler que c'était son supérieur hiérarchique et qu'il était déjà bien gentil d'avoir accepté sa présence ici pour qu'elle puisse avoir le luxe de se plaindre. Edgeworth, de son côté, sentait la lassitude monter en lui. Il savait que suite à cette enquête l'attendait tout un tas de paperasse à remplir, et que plus vite tout ça serait finit, plus vite il pourrait retourner à son bureau histoire de tout boucler avant le procès du lendemain. Il rentrerait sûrement encore une fois tard chez lui. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un l'attendait.

Le barman réapparut soudain et se pencha sur le bar pour tendre son bras sur le fond de la salle, sur la gauche de Gumshoe, Dunham et Edgeworth.

« La serveuse brune là-bas, Pamela, elle était là lundi soir. Elle devrait pouvoir vous aider. »

A ces mots, Edgeworth s'éloigna sans un mot ni un regard vers le jeune homme. C'en fut trop pour Dunham qui leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant.

« Merci beaucoup. » Remercia-t-elle à sa place avant de partir à sa suite en compagnie de Gumshoe. « C'est pas la politesse qui l'étouffe... » Murmura-t-elle, exaspérée.

La fameuse Pamela, une jeune fille apparemment à peine majeure, était occupée à nettoyer une table et leva les yeux quand elle aperçut soudain l'ombre d'un homme qu'elle pensa tout d'abord être un client s'approcher d'elle.

« Bienvenue monsieur, vous souhaitez une table ? C'est juste pour boire ou pour dîner ? »

« Malheureusement je ne suis pas là pour ça, mademoiselle. » Annonça simplement le procureur alors que Gumshoe et Dunham arrivaient à leur tour à leur niveau.

« Police. » Dit aussitôt l'inspecteur en exhibant de nouveau son badge. « On voudrait vous poser des questions sur la soirée de lundi. »

Le teint de la jeune fille blanchit instantanément. Elle lâcha son chiffon qui alla s'étaler sur la table qu'elle était en train d'astiquer.

« Je- J'vous jure que j'ai rien fait. » Se justifia-t-elle immédiatement, visiblement paniquée.

« Calmez-vous, on ne vous accuse de rien. On veut juste vous demander des renseignements sur cet homme. » La rassura immédiatement Anna en lui présentant la photo de Nemmard.

Essayant de se ressaisir, la serveuse baissa les yeux vers la photo qu'elle prit délicatement entre ses doigts. Elle l'observa un instant avant de la rendre à Anna.

« Oui, je me souviens de lui, il était ici lundi soir. » Affirma-t-elle alors d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Vous êtes certaine de cela ? » Insista Edgeworth.

« Oui, je me souviens très bien de lui parce que même s'il n'était pas dans mon secteur, il s'est disputé avec un autre client et le patron a fini par le mettre à la porte pour qu'ils aillent régler ça dehors. »

« Il s'est disputé avec quelqu'un ? » Répéta le procureur, comme pour enregistrer l'information. « Seriez-vous capable de nous dire à quoi il ressemblait ? »

« Euh... » Hésita-t-elle. « De tête, comme ça, je ne suis pas sûre... »

Anna s'empressa alors de plonger de nouveau sa main dans son sac et en ressortit une nouvelle fois le dossier de l'affaire qu'elle parcourut rapidement avant d'enfin se saisir de ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Est-ce que par hasard ce serait cet homme-là ? » Demanda-t-elle en présentant une photo de la victime.

Pamela se pencha légèrement pour regarder la photo de plus près et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

« C'est possible oui... Je ne l'ai pas bien vu mais ça lui correspondrait. »

Derrière eux, Gumshoe notait tout ce qu'il pouvait à la va-vite sur son calepin.

« Vous vous souvenez de l'heure qu'il était, mam'zelle ? » Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

« Si je me souviens bien... Il devait être environ dix-neuf heures. Peut-être un peu plus, même. Désolée je ne sais plus exactement. »

« Ce n'est rien, ce sera suffisent. » Affirma Edgeworth en allant chercher son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. « Pouvez-vous me donner votre nom complet, mademoiselle ? Je vais vous demander de venir témoigner au tribunal dans le cadre du procès de cet homme. » Lui annonça-t-il en désignant la photo de Nemmard. « Il faudrait que vous passiez au tribunal chercher votre convocation avant vingt heures ce soir. »

« Euh, ce soir ça ne va pas être possible, je travaille jusqu'à la fermeture… » Gémit la jeune femme.

« Et bien donnez-moi votre adresse e-mail, je vous la transfèrerais, vous n'aurez plus qu'à l'imprimer d'ici demain matin. » Conclut le procureur en commençant à composer un numéro. « Votre nom ? »

« Pa- Pamela Dission. » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Edgeworth la remercia avant de s'éloigner, son téléphone collé à l'oreille. Gumshoe prit ensuite soin de noter l'adresse mail de la serveuse, et Anna essaya tant bien que mal de la rassurer quelque peu sur ce qu'il allait lui arriver le lendemain. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois sortis.

« Je pense que nous devrions avoir suffisamment d'éléments pour plaider notre cause demain. » Annonça Edgeworth. « Inspecteur, je vous retrouve demain matin avant l'audience pour faire un point avec les témoins. »

« Bien, monsieur ! » S'enthousiasma le policier en se mettant presque au garde-à-vous.

Le regard du procureur se tourna ensuite vers Dunham.

« Je ne pense pas que vous trouviez nécessaire de vous tenir au banc de l'accusation cette fois-ci. » Lui dit-il.

« Ça ira, merci, j'ai déjà donné. » Plaisanta-t-elle, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était en colère contre lui et son comportement.

« Cependant, il serait préférable que vous assistiez également au débriefing que nous ferons avant l'audience, étant donné que vous nous avez aidé à monter le dossier. » Ajouta Edgeworth.

Anna grimaça. Être présente au tribunal signifiait prendre encore plus de retard sur ses autres dossiers en cours. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'elle était lancée dans cette affaire, autant la suivre jusqu'au bout.

« Très bien, j'y serai. » Lui répondit-elle en soufflant doucement.

« Et essayez d'être à l'heure, cette fois. » Rétorqua-t-il alors.

Ce fut la goûte d'eau. Tout ce qu'Anna essayant de contenir depuis plusieurs minutes explosa soudain. Elle se tourna vivement vers le procureur, ses joues rougies par la colère, laissant échapper un flot ininterrompu de paroles.

« Dites-donc! Vous pourriez dire les choses plus gentiment, quand même ! Je vous ai dit que si j'étais arrivée en retard, c'était parce que ma voiture a refusé de démarrer, je n'y suis pour rien ! Et j'ai passé une quasi nuit blanche à potasser votre dossier, c'est pas pour me faire engueuler ! Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on me plonge dans cette histoire, moi, c'est pas ça mon boulot ! Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous pouviez aussi me demander de retourner au bureau du procureur sans pour autant vous montrer aussi incisif. »

Edgeworth la fixait avec étonnement, comme s'il venait à peine de se rendre compte de sa présence. Il écouta sa tirade sans un mot, ses yeux plongés dans ceux, furieux, de la jeune femme. Il était rare qu'il se fasse sermonner ainsi, et ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. Une fois son sac vidé, Anna, le souffle court, ferma les yeux et se les massa avec ses doigts. Elle se sentait honteuse et surtout extrêmement mal de réaliser qu'elle venait de réprimander un de ses supérieurs en pleine rue comme si c'était un enfant. Il fallait qu'elle rattrape le coup, et immédiatement.

« Excusez-moi. » Enchaina-t-elle aussitôt, ne laissant pas le temps à Edgeworth de réagir. « J'ai eu une nuit trop courte et une journée trop longue, ça commence à me peser, mais je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse. »

« Non, vous avez raison, c'est moi qui vous dois des excuses. »

Anna ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Venait-elle de rêver ce qu'elle avait entendu ? Elle releva les yeux vers le procureur, abasourdie.

« Vous avez fait du très bon travail et avez même été au-delà de votre domaine de compétences pour nous aider dans cette affaire, et je vous en remercie. Puis-je toujours compter sur vous demain matin pour le débriefing ? »

La jeune femme encore sous le choc le fixa, incrédule, pendant plusieurs secondes avant de finalement confirmer qu'elle sera bien présente le lendemain matin. A ces mots, le procureur se retourna vers Gumshoe pour lui demander de la ramener au bureau du procureur avant de retourner au poste, ce que le policier accepta avec entrain. Alors qu'ils se séparaient pour retourner à leurs voitures respectives, Edgeworth rappela soudain Gumshoe alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'entrer dans la voiture de police. L'inspecteur invita la jeune fille à s'installer le temps qu'il revienne et se précipita auprès du procureur. Étant trop loin, Anna n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se disaient, et préféra commencer à s'assoir sur le siège passager et s'attacher avant le retour de Gumshoe. Elle fit un point sur tout ce qu'elle avait à faire avant de partir du bureau ce soir. Il y avait de nombreux point à ajouter au dossier, dont certains qu'ils risquaient de recevoir tard si ce n'est pas avant le lendemain matin. La jeune femme bailla bruyamment. Ce n'était certainement pas ce soir qu'elle pourrait rentrer tôt pour passer sa soirée tranquillement devant sa télé.


	4. ARC 1 : Chapitre 4

Ce matin-là, Anna Dunham avait programmé son réveil légèrement plus tôt qu'elle ne le mettait habituellement, et râla quand elle l'entendit retentir dans toute la chambre. Elle avait réussi à contacter un mécanicien pour réparer sa voiture la veille, mais ce dernier n'était malheureusement pas disponible avant plusieurs jours. C'était donc parti pour une bonne semaine à devoir se rendre au travail en transports en commun, ce qui allongeait considérablement son temps de trajet. Assise à la table de sa cuisine, son mug de café refroidissant lentement à côté d'elle, elle survolait distraitement les actualités de son application d'informations locales jusqu'à tomber sur un titre qui l'interpela enfin. L'article traitait de l'affaire sur laquelle elle travaillait, et elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir et de le lire avec attention. Elle avait souvent pris l'habitude de faire ça le matin, pour faire passer le temps et se tenir au courant de l'avancée des dossiers depuis le point de vue des médias qui pouvait parfois être bien différent de celui que l'on pouvait se faire depuis le bureau du procureur. Voyant soudain l'heure avancer, elle avala rapidement son café et alla se préparer pour se rendre au palais de justice et éviter, comme la veille, d'être en retard.

Quand enfin elle passa les portes de la salle qui avait été mise à disposition pour l'accusation, elle se rendit compte avec joie qu'elle n'était pas la dernière à être attendue. Seuls le procureur Edgeworth et l'un des témoins, la jeune serveuse du bar, étaient déjà présents. Il ne leur fallut attendre que quelques minutes pour qu'enfin Gumshoe et Binet n'arrive et qu'ils soient au complet.

Miles Edgeworth jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se lever pour rejoindre Gumshoe qui discutait un peu à l'écart avec Dunham.

« Il nous reste encore environ vingt minutes avant le début du procès. Dans un premier temps, je vous propose de revoir ensemble les éléments dont nous disposons, puis nous iront faire un dernier point avec les témoins histoire qu'ils soient un peu plus assurés que la précédente. »

« Ne soyez pas méchant comme ça avec elle, ce n'est qu'une jeune fille timide. » Râla légèrement Anna en affichant une mine boudeuse.

Edgeworth ne releva pas la remarque et sortit le dossier de l'affaire de son attaché case.

« Pour commencer, le juge va surement vouloir un résumé de la séance d'hier. La défense essaiera sans doute de mettre l'accent sur le fait que mademoiselle... » Il s'interrompu un instant pour feuilleter le dossier. « ... Desyeux n'était pas un témoin fiable et que donc son affirmation comme quoi elle aurait vu l'accusé au parc ce soir-là ne tient pas la route. Je pense donc que son avocat attaquera tout de suite là-dessus pour mettre rapidement toutes les chances de son côté. Nous avons le témoignage de mademoiselle... »

Il marqua de nouveau une pause et tourna son regard vers la serveuse derrière lui, toujours assise sur son fauteuil, en train de discuter avec l'autre témoin.

« ... Dission. » Finit Anna en sentant que le nom de la jeune fille ne se décidait pas à lui revenir en tête.

« C'est ça. Merci. » La gratifia-t-il en se retournant vers eux. « Nous avons le témoignage de mademoiselle Dission pour faire le lien entre l'accusé et la victime. Il ne nous restera ensuite plus qu'à appeler notre deuxième témoin. Inspecteur, vous avez reçu le rapport du labo au sujet de la chemise que nous avons retrouvé à l'hôtel ? »

« Ah ! Oui monsieur ! Le voilà ! » S'empressa de répondre Gumshoe en sortant ledit rapport de l'un de ses immenses poches.

Edgeworth se saisit du dossier et le feuilleta brièvement. Un mince sourire énigmatique apparut alors sur son visage.

« Alors, c'est résultats ? » Demanda Anna en se penchant vers lui, curieuse.

Mais le procureur referma aussitôt le dossier avant de légèrement agiter son doigt en signe de négation.

« Un peu de patience, mademoiselle Dunham. Ce sera beaucoup plus intéressant de tout découvrir pendant le procès, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Dites plutôt que vous n'aimez pas partager vos jouets. » Se renfrogna-t-elle, vexée de s'être fait ainsi jeter.

Sans rien ajouter, Edgeworth tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers ses témoins, à qui il commença à faire un bref topo sur le déroulé du procès. Anna remarqua l'angoisse à peine dissimulée de mademoiselle Dission lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle serait la première à être appelée à la barre. Monsieur Binet, quant à lui, semblait bien plus serein voire impatient et ne semblait pas s'en cacher le moins du monde.

« Vous allez assister au procès, mam'zelle Dunham ? » Demanda Gumshoe en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

« Oui, le procureur en chef m'a donné son accord hier soir. » Confirma-t-elle. « Pour être honnête je n'y croyais pas trop, je pensais devoir retourner au bureau après le débrief'. Mais au final ça m'arrange de ne pas avoir fait un détour juste pour vingt minutes de blablas. »

« Mademoiselle Dunham ? » L'appela soudain Edgeworth à l'autre but de la pièce. « Avez-vous pu imprimer les photos que vous aviez prises hier ? »

« Ah, oui, je les ai juste ici ! » S'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Elle s'avança rapidement vers lui en farfouillant dans son sac pour en sortir une chemise cartonnée qui semblait avoir fait la guerre, et d'où elle extirpa trois photos qu'elle tendit au procureur.

« Je vous ai gardé les moins floues, j'espère que ça sera suffisant. »

Edgeworth observa les photographies un instant avant de les ranger dans le dossier qu'il tenait encore en main.

« C'est parfait, merci. »

Un bref malaise s'empara d'Anna pendant quelques secondes, sans qu'elle ne puisse déterminer à quoi il pouvait bien être dû. Peut-être au fait que cet homme grand, taciturne et froid venait de la complimenter et de la remercier alors qu'il ne lui avait jusque-là servi principalement que des reproches. Elle effaça cependant rapidement ce sentiment étrange et préféra prendre congé du petit groupe. Elle quitta la pièce et consulta rapidement sa montre. Il restait encore une dizaine de minutes avant le début de la séance. Largement le temps d'aller prendre un café. Anna se dirigea vivement vers l'entrée du palais de justice et fonça vers les distributeurs qui trônaient près de l'accueil. Une fois son gobelet fumant en main, elle était sur le point de retourner vers les salles d'audience quand elle aperçut un visage connu un peu plus loin, qu'elle s'empressa de rejoindre.

« Bonjour Lisa. » Salua la jeune femme en arrivant à son niveau.

Lisa Desyeux sursauta légèrement à l'appellation de son nom. Elle semblait avoir été brutalement sortie de ses pensées et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remettre un nom sur le visage souriant qui lui faisait face. Elle salua Anna d'un sourire faible et timide.

« Vous venez assister au procès ? » Lui demanda la secrétaire juridique.

« Euh, oui. » Répondit doucement Lisa. « On m'a dit que comme je n'étais pas appelée à la barre aujourd'hui, je pouvais rester dans le public. »

« J'y serai également. Est-ce que vous voulez un café avant ? Ou quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Euh, non merci, c'est gentil... »

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent alors vers la salle d'audience attribuée à leur affaire, et Anna eut tout juste le temps de finir son café avant que le public ne soit autorisé à pénétrer dans la salle. Elles s'installèrent côte à côte au deuxième rang, du côté de la défense, leur donnant ainsi une vue dégagée sur l'accusation. Edgeworth était déjà là, visiblement prêt, le dossier de l'affaire soigneusement posé sur le pupitre face à lui. Un capharnaüm incroyable régnait dans la pièce alors que la foule finissait de s'installer tout autour d'eux. Du coin de l'œil, Anna remarqua Jean Nemmard qui s'approchait lentement de la place qui lui était destinée et s'y assoir doucement.

« Vous pensez qu'il va être reconnu coupable ? » Fit une voix forte derrière elles.

Anna leva les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête. Assis au rang juste au-dessus du leur, trois personnes discutaient.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Le proc' Edgeworth est connu pour ne jamais laisser s'échapper une proie. »

« C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais perdu un procès ? »

« Oui, j'ai entendu dire ça aussi. Il doit être redoutable. »

« Que cet homme soit réellement coupable ou non, il n'a aucune chance. »

« De toute manière je le trouve beaucoup trop calme pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait rien fait. C'est louche quand même. »

« Chut, ça va commencer ! »

L'attention d'Anna se reporta soudain vers la salle d'audience. Le juge venait de faire son entrée et s'installait dans son large fauteuil qui dominait toute l'assemblée. Il fit rapidement revenir le calme dans la salle et, lentement, se pencha en avant pour mieux voir les bancs de l'accusation et de la défense en contrebas.

« Bien. Nous sommes ici pour conclure, je l'espère, le procès de monsieur Nemmard, Jean. Procureur Edgeworth, votre enquête a-t-elle été fructueuse ? »

« Tout à fait, votre Honneur. » Répondit respectueusement Edgeworth en s'inclinant légèrement vers lui.

« Parfait. Pouvez-vous nous résumer la séance précédente, je vous prie ? »

Le procureur se lança alors dans le récit des évènements de la veille. Anna en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Dans la foule, tout le monde semblait attentif, presque captivé par les paroles d'Edgeworth. Cet homme avait vraiment un charisme fou. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Lisa qui, elle, semblait nerveuse. Cette histoire avait vraiment l'air de l'avoir ébranlée. D'un geste rassurant, Anna vint poser sa main sur celle de la jeune fille et lui offrit un léger sourire quand celle-ci tourna un regard en biais vers elle. Elles retournèrent ensuite leur attention sur le procès, alors qu'Edgeworth terminait de parler.

« Monsieur Wyeur, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter à cela ? » Demanda le juge en se tournant vers l'avocat de la défense.

« Oui, votre Honneur. J'aurais voulu préciser que jusqu'à maintenant, rien ne relie mon client à cette sordide histoire de meurtre, contrairement à ce qu'a l'air de penser notre cher procureur. » Annonça Wyeur d'une voix trainante. « Et si l'intervention de son témoin de la veille nous a bien montré une chose, c'est qu'elle n'était pas assez sûre d'elle lorsqu'elle affirmait avoir vu monsieur Nemmard au parc ce soir-là. Mon client clame haut et fort son innocence, alors qu'on essaye désespérément de lui coller un meurtre sur le dos. Et nous ne connaissons tous que trop bien les méthodes parfois malhonnêtes de certains procureurs qui sont prêt à faire enfermer des innocents pour ne pas risquer de perdre leur palmarès de victoires... »

Un long murmure s'éleva dans la salle. Anna regarda l'avocat, médusée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel tacle. Était-il si peu sûr de sa défense qu'il préfèrerait miser sa victoire sur la mauvaise réputation d'Edgeworth ? Elle releva légèrement les yeux vers le banc de l'accusation pour observer Miles Edgeworth, impassible, fixer son adversaire avec un petit sourire légèrement condescendant. Les paroles de l'avocat ne semblaient pas l'avoir touché le moins du monde, pas plus que l'image publique qu'il pouvait donner. Soit parce qu'il ne s'y intéressait pas, soit parce que cette image était vraie et qu'il serait inutile de la démentir. Anna ne savait pas trop qu'elle était la vérité dans tout cela, mais sentait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour y réfléchir.

« Croire en son client est quelque chose de primordial pour un avocat, je vous l'accorde. » Fit soudain Edgeworth d'une voix claire. « Mais vous n'imaginiez tout de même pas que je me présente aujourd'hui devant vous sans nouveaux éléments qui prouvent que vos dires ne sont rien de plus que des élucubrations ayant pour but de me déstabiliser. »

Cet homme transpirait l'arrogance et la confiance en soi. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre, ou du moins il n'en laissait jamais rien paraitre. Il était capable d'une telle maîtrise de lui-même que cela pouvait se montrer déroutant. Anna l'observait intensément, presque captivée par cet étrange personnage qu'elle n'arrivait définitivement pas à sonder. Tout comme elle, l'audience parut fascinée par les derniers propos du procureur qui affichait à présent un air confiant. Plus elle y pensait, plus Anna se disait que ce genre de personnes ne peuvent susciter que deux types de réaction de la part de leur entourage : l'admiration ou l'agacement. Anna, elle, était encore partagée entre les deux.

« L'accusation souhaiterait appeler un premier témoin à la barre, votre Honneur. »

A ces mots, les portes de la salle d'audience s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année qui s'avança lentement jusqu'à la barre, visiblement impressionnée par le lieu.

« Veuillez énoncer vos noms et profession, je vous prie. » Lui demanda Edgeworth d'un ton neutre.

« Pamela Dission. Je suis serveuse au Café de la Cascade, en face du parc Eric Ast. » Fit la jeune femme en se tortillant nerveusement les mains.

« Mademoiselle Dission, pouvez-vous nous raconter ce que vous avez pu voir sur votre lieu de travail le soir du lundi dix-huit avril aux alentours de dix-neuf heures ? »

Pamela inspira lentement alors que son regard se promenait tout autour de la pièce.

« Ce soir là... » Elle tourna doucement sa tête vers l'accusé, et à peine eut-elle croisé son regard qu'elle se retourna rapidement face au juge. « ... Je me souviens avoir vu l'homme assis là-bas se disputer avec quelqu'un dans le café où je travaille. Mon patron leur a demandé d'aller régler leurs différends dehors, et ils sont tous les deux partis. Il était environ dix-neuf heures quand ça s'est passé. »

Ces quelques phrases eurent l'effet d'une bombe. La foule s'anima aussitôt, et ne se calma qu'après plusieurs rappels à l'ordre de la part du juge qui une fois le silence revenu invita la défense à entamer son contre interrogatoire.

« Mademoiselle Dission, vous affirmez que l'homme que vous avez vu ce soir-là était mon client, mais en êtes-vous sûre ? » Demanda Wyeur en quittant le banc de la défense pour s'approcher lentement d'elle.

« Oui, j'en suis certaine. Il m'a fait face à un moment et je suis sûre que c'était bien cet homme-là. » Confirma Pamela d'une voix assurée.

« Et vous étiez suffisamment proche de lui pour pouvoir affirmer sans erreur que c'était bien lui ? »

« Oui, je suis sûre à cent pourcent que c'était bien lui que j'ai vu. » Affirma-t-elle fermement.

Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille stressée qu'ils avaient vu quelques minutes plus tôt. Edgeworth avait sans doute dû la briefer pour éviter le même fiasco que la veille avec Lisa Desyeux. Wyeur l'observa un instant en silence avant de se retourner pour se saisir d'une photo qu'il alla placer sous le nez de la témoin.

« Et pouvez-vous affirmer avec autant de certitude que c'est bien avec cet homme-là qu'il s disputait ? »

Pamela prit quelques secondes pour observer la photo, puis replongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'avocat.

« Oui, c'était lui. »

Un murmure s'éleva doucement dans la salle. Depuis son box, Miles Edgeworth étira légèrement ses lèvres dans un sourire victorieux.

« Vous en êtes sûre, mademoiselle ? » Demanda le juge avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

« Oui, je me souviens très bien de lui. » Assura-t-elle. « Ils criaient très fort tous les deux, alors je m'étais approchée pour mieux voir. C'était eux, j'en suis sûre et certaine. »

Le brouhaha dans la salle augmenta en intensité alors que tout le monde y allait de son petit commentaire. Wyeur, lui, restait impassible devant la jeune femme, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Pamela se tortilla légèrement sur place, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi scrutée.

« Avez-vous entendu pourquoi ils se disputaient ? »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques secondes, surprise par la question.

« Et bien… Ils parlaient en même temps, c'était difficile de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais à un moment, l'un d'eux a parlé d'argent. »

« D'argent ? » Répéta le juge. « Cela corrobore le témoignage que nous avons entendu hier. »

« Et donc, à la suite de ça, votre patron les a flanqués à la porte. » Enchaîna Wyeur.

« Oui, il leur a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de problèmes dans son établissement et que s'ils avaient quelque choses à régler, ils devraient le faire dehors. »

« Vous avez affirmé qu'il était aux environs de dix-neuf heures quand cela c'est passé. » Continua l'avocat.

« C'est exact. »

« Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûre de l'heure qu'il était ? »

« Une de mes collègues venait de finir son service à dix-huit heures quarante-cinq et était partie à peine quelques minutes avant le début de la dispute. »

L'avocat jaugea la jeune femme silencieusement, puis se tourna vers le juge.

« La défense n'a plus de questions, votre Honneur. » Déclara-t-il avant de reprendre sa place.

« Très bien, je déclare donc le contre-interrogatoire de mademoiselle Dission terminé. Huissiers, veuillez la raccompagner en salle d'attente. »

Après le départ de Pamela Dission, un léger bruit de fond avait parcouru la salle. Visiblement satisfait, Edgeworth ne prenait même plus la peine de masquer son contentement face à la tournure que prenaient les choses.

« Il semblerait donc que le lien entre la victime et l'accusé soit à présent établi, n'est-ce pas monsieur Wyeur ? N'est-ce pas justement ce que vous demandiez ? »

Wyeur encaissa le tacle sans broncher. Il n'était visiblement pas prêt à céder la victoire si tôt, et se racla bruyamment la gorge en se tournant pour faire pleinement face au procureur.

« Effectivement, monsieur Edgeworth. » Commença-t-il d'une voix lente et traînante. « Cependant, le fait que ces deux hommes aient interagit ensemble ce soir là n'est pas en soi une preuve que mon client est bel et bien coupable du crime dont on l'accuse. »

« C'est bien vrai. » Lui accorda le juge avant de se tourner vers l'accusation. « Procureur, avez-vous d'autres éléments en votre possession qui permettraient d'y voir plus clair dans cette affaire ? »

« Bien entendu, votre Honneur. » Répondit Edgeworth d'une voix posée. « L'accusation souhaiterait appeler un nouveau témoin à la barre. »

« Encore un ? » S'étonna le juge. « Et de qui s'agit-il cette fois-ci ? »

« Du plombier travaillant dans l'hôtel où séjournait l'accusé avant d'être arrêté. »

« Objection ! » Intervint soudain la défense. « Qu'est-ce que cet homme a à voir avec notre affaire ? »

Edgeworth se tourna lentement vers lui, un léger sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

« Et si vous laissiez cet homme vous l'expliquer par moi-même ? » Proposa le procureur. « L'accusation appelle monsieur Binet à venir témoigner. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vêtu d'un t-shirt mal repassé et d'un jean usé se tenait droit derrière la barre, un air ravi sur le visage. On aurait dit qu'il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie.

« Témoin, veuillez nous donner vos noms et profession. » Lui demanda Edgeworth.

« Lucas Binet, monsieur ! » Annonça le témoin avec entrain. « Je suis plombier à l'hôtel Hibiscus. »

« Racontez-nous donc ce que vous avez vu le soir du lundi de cette semaine. »

« Tout à fait ! » S'enthousiasma Binet. « J'avais été appelé dans la soirée pour un problème de toilettes bouchées dans une chambre du troisième étage… »

« Contentez-vous de l'essentiel, je vous prie. » Le coupa le procureur.

« Ah, oui, désolé. » S'excusa-t-il en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. « Mais donc ce soir-là, je suis sorti de l'hôtel aux environs de vingt heures, vingt heures trente pour aller ranger mes outils dans ma camionnette. Je la gare généralement dans la petite impasse à côté de l'hôtel, là où ils ont leurs containers à poubelles. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu, votre gars ! Il jetait un truc dans les poubelles. »

De nouveau, la foule eut un sursaut de stupeur devant les révélations

« Vous avez vu l'accusé ce soir là ?! » S'exclama le juge.

« Oui, monsieur le juge ! Aussi clairement que je vous vois aujourd'hui ! »

Anna tourna son regard vers Edgeworth, qu'elle vit soudain se renfrogner. La dernière déclaration de son témoin ne semblait pas lui plaire. Il le sentait, la défense allait l'attaquer sur cette phrase, et il valait mieux pour eux qu'il ne s'embrouille pas dans ses explications.

« Monsieur Wyeur, vous pouvez commencer votre contre-interrogatoire. » Annonça alors le juge en se tournant vers la défense.

Wyeur, d'un pas lent, quitta son box pour s'avancer vers le centre de la salle, à mi-chemin entre le témoin et le juge. Les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, il paraissait pensif jusqu'à ce qu'il relève brusquement la tête pour planter ses yeux cernés sur Binet.

« Donc, ce lundi soir, vous avez vu mon client aussi clairement que vous me voyez en ce moment, c'est bien cela ? »

« Si vous voulez savoir si je suis sûr que c'était lui, la réponse est oui. » Répliqua aussitôt Binet d'un air assuré.

« Pourtant, passé vingt heures, la nuit devait déjà être tombée. » Fit remarquer l'avocat en commençant à faire les cent pas. « Vous devez avoir une excellente vision nocturne pour être aussi sûr de vous. »

« Cette ruelle est éclairée par un lampadaire juste au-dessus des poubelles, j'ai parfaitement vu son visage. » Renchérit Binet, visiblement vexé que l'on remette sa parole en doute.

« Et donc, forcément, vous avez pu voir ce qu'il a, selon vous, jeté dans cette fameuse poubelle. »

Soudain, Binet se tut et parut mal à l'aise. Il avait perdu toute son assurance et jeta un regard incertain vers Edgeworth qui l'invita à poursuivre d'un mouvement de tête.

« Alors, monsieur Binet ? » Insista Wyeur qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« C'était un truc roulé en boule, j'ai pas bien pu voir. »

« Donc si je résume, vous avez simplement vu quelqu'un ressemblant à mon client jetant quelque chose à la poubelle. Cela pourrait être n'importe quoi. »

« Malheureusement pour vous, monsieur Wyeur, » Intervint Edgeworth qui sentait son témoin perdre pied, « il se trouve que la fameuse poubelle dont il est question a été fouillée. Votre Honneur, l'accusation souhaiterait soumettre une nouvelle preuve à la cour. »

A ces mots, une image apparue sur un écran visible de toute l'assemblée. L'image d'une chemise blanche, sale, couverte de tâches rougeâtres. Anna reconnut la photo qu'elle avait prise la veille.

Un souffle de stupeur s'éleva dans la salle.

« Et voici ce qui y a été retrouvé. » Annonça finalement le procureur d'un air victorieux.

« Grand dieu ! » S'exclama le juge en se penchant sur sa chaise pour mieux voir. « Serait-ce du… »

« Il s'agit bien de sang, votre Honneur. » Confirma Edgeworth en sortant un feuille de son dossier. « Et si l'on en croit les résultats des analyses faites dessus, je peux vous affirmer qu'il s'agit bel et bien du sang de notre victime, monsieur Kad Avre. »

Wyeur tourna lentement un regard médusé vers son client qui, étonnamment, restait incroyablement calme. Comme s'il n'était pas surpris par l'annonce du procureur. Dans le public, les commentaires allaient bon train. Dans l'esprit collectif, quelle que puisse être la réponse de la défense, cet homme était coupable sans l'ombre d'un doute.

L'avocat répliqua pourtant avec véhémence.

« Objection ! Rien ne prouve que cette chemise appartenait effectivement à mon client ! »

Le sourire victorieux d'Edgeworth le fit immédiatement déchanter.

« Malheureusement pour vous, ce rapport ne s'arrête pas là. Il a également été découvert des empruntes digitales sur les pans et les boutons de la chemise. Je vous laisse deviner à qui ces empruntes appartiennent… »

« Ne me dites pas que… » Commença le juge.

« Précisément, votre Honneur. Il s'agit de celle de notre accusé, monsieur Jean Nemmard. »

Cet homme était fini. Anna, depuis sa place, observa l'air triomphant qui prenait à présent place sur le visage d'Edgeworth. Il avait gagné, il le savait.

« Voilà ce que j'oserais appeler une preuve irréfutable. » Fit lentement le juge. « Je pense être à présent en mesure de rendre mon verdict… »

« Un instant, votre Honneur ! » Intervint Wyeur avec véhémence. « Il vous manque un détail pour le moins non négligeable ! Mon client n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à cet homme. Autrement dit, il n'avait aucun mobile ! »

Edgeworth soupira légèrement de lassitude. Cet avocat refusait de lâcher prise. Mais ce qui l'agaçait vraiment, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner totalement tort. Malgré leur enquête, il n'avait effectivement pas pu trouver les raisons qui motivaient cet homme. Seulement avec les preuves dont il disposait, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il était tout à fait en mesure de gagner ce procès sans un tel détail. C'était un risque à prendre, et il s'était attendu à devoir gérer cette situation.

« N'oubliez pas qu'un témoin à clairement vu l'accusé et la victime se disputer seulement quelques minutes avant le meurtre. De plus, » continua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son dossier, « nous avons deux témoins, mesdemoiselles Dission et Desyeux, affirmant que leur dispute se centrait sur une histoire d'argent. »

Anna en était sûre, il avait vérifié le dossier car Il avait dû oublier le nom des deux jeunes femmes. Elle ne put réprimer un soupir.

« Il n'en faut souvent pas plus pour mener à un acte dramatique. » Conclut Edgeworth.

Un bref silence s'installa dans la salle. C'était fini.

« Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter, monsieur Wyeur ? » Demanda le juge en se tournant vers le banc de la défense.

L'avocat semblait démuni. Il tourna le regard vers son client qui, après un long regard entendu, hocha lentement la tête. Résigné, Wyeur inspira profondément, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Nemmard.

« Non, votre Honneur. »

Sa voix était blanche, froide, sèche. Jean Nemmard fut appelé à se présenter à la barre. Il avançait d'un pas lent mais sans la moindre hésitation.

« Avant toute chose, monsieur Nemmard, avez-vous une dernière chose à déclarer ? » Demanda le magistrat.

Nemmard garda le silence, observant chaque personne dans l'assistance. Son regard se planta finalement du côté d'Anna, qui se sentit frissonner. De loin, elle aurait presque pu croire que c'était elle qu'il regardait.

« … Je ne regrette pas. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa à la suite de ces quelques mots. Tout le monde semblait figé face à cette déclaration, comme terrorisé par l'absence de remords de cet homme.

« La cour est prête à rendre son verdict. » Annonça le juge d'une voix forte.

La salle entière semblait retenir son souffle. La sentence ne faisait de doute pour personne, cependant.

« Je déclare l'accusé, Jean Nemmard, coupable pour le meurtre de monsieur Kad Avre. La séance est levée. »

Un dernier coup de marteau résonna dans la salle d'audience.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Anna se faufiler au milieu de la foule pour tenter de rejoindre les salles d'attente de la procuration. Elle avançait avec difficulté et dut jouer des coudes plusieurs fois pour finalement atteindre la pièce en question, dans laquelle avait eu lieu le briefing quelques heures plus tôt. Elle frappa doucement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir délicatement. À l'intérieur se trouvaient déjà Edgeworth et Gumshoe. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle à son arrivée. Anna leur adressa un sourire aimable avant de s'avancer vers eux.

« Félicitations pour votre victoire. » Dit-elle en arrivant au niveau d'Edgeworth.

« Je vous remercie. Vous avez été d'une grande aide. » Répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Anna pouffa légèrement, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil au procureur.

« Je vous en prie, tout ce que j'ai fait ça a été de prendre quelques photos. » Fit-elle remarquer d'un ton amer. « J'ai pas aidé à grand-chose. »

Edgeworth la regarda un instant avec étonnement.

« C'est également vous qui avez monté le dossier. Un dossier bien organisé est un gain de temps et d'énergie considérable, et votre travail dessus était excellent. »

Anna sentit ses joues rosirent à mesure que la gêne montait en elle. À cet instant, elle était tout sauf à l'aise.

« Là vous en faites un peu trop, par contre. » Se moqua-t-elle pour ignorer son habituelle envie de fuir devant le moindre compliment. « Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire semblant d'être gentil avec moi parce que je vous ai crié dessus hier. »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Au fait, vous n'étiez pas avec mam'zelle Desyeux ? » Demanda soudain Gumshoe.

Anna aurait pu lui sauter dans les bras pour la sortir d'une conversation aussi gênante, que ce soit volontaire ou non.

« C'est vrai, il me semblait l'avoir vue assise avec vous dans le public. » Remarqua également Edgeworth.

Il l'avait repérée parmi la foule ?

« On a été séparées au moment de sortir, je l'ai perdue de vue presque tout de suite. » Répondit la jeune femme en essayant d'ignorait la dernière question qu'elle venait de se poser à elle-même.

« C'est dommage ! » Soupira l'inspecteur.

« De toute façon il faut que je retourne au bureau. » Dit Anna en replaçant son sac sur son épaule.

« J'allais m'y rendre également. » Annonça Edgeworth à son tour en récupérant son attaché case.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée du palais de Justice encore noir de monde. Anna sortit son téléphone portable et commença à consulter l'état de trafic et les horaires des trains pour rejoindre le bureau du procureur. Elle n'était plus habituée à prendre les transports en commun depuis longtemps et n'était plus très sûre du trajet à emprunter.

Edgeworth tourna un œil vers elle et l'observa. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait plus de voiture depuis la veille et que par conséquent, elle devait trouver d'autres moyens de se déplacer. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, Dunham leva les yeux de son portable et poussa un léger cri de stupeur.

« Ah ! Regardez, Lisa est là ! »

Edgeworth et Gumshoe tournèrent le regard pour effectivement apercevoir mademoiselle Desyeux quelques mètres plus loin. Seule, debout au milieu d'un couloir, elle semblait un peu perdue. Anna s'avança d'un pas vif vers elle et l'appela pour attirer son attention.

« Tout va bien ? Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien. » Lui demanda la secrétaire juridique en arrivant à son niveau.

C'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Les yeux rouges et cernés, la jeune fille affichait un teint cireux et fatigué. Anna trouvait qu'elle n'avait déjà pas l'air tau mieux de sa forme ce matin, mais devait constater que ça n'allait visiblement pas en s'arrangeant.

« Non, je… Ça va, je suis juste fatiguée. Ces derniers jours ont été… Assez épuisants. » Répondit Lisa d'une voix assez faible.

« Vous êtes sûre ? » Insista Anna, peu convaincue. « Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne chez vous ? Histoire d'être sûre qu'il ne vous arrive rien sur le chemin. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard étrange, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sembla capable d'analyser.

« Vous… Vous n'êtes pas obligée. »

« Allez, mam'zelle, soyez pas timide, ça nous rassurerait tous, n'est-ce pas monsieur ? » Dit alors Gumshoe en se tournant vers Edgeworth.

Pris au dépourvu, le procureur ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Oui, ça serait sans doute mieux pour vous. » Acquiesça-t-il finalement.

À ces mots, Anna s'avança un peu plus vers Lisa et la pris par le bras pour la conduire vers la sortie. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers l'inspecteur et le procureur pour les saluer.

« Si le procureur en chef vous demande, dites-lui que je reviens au bureau tout de suite après. » Assura-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la foule avec la jeune étudiante.

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent jusqu'au métro, où Anna étudia leur trajet pour se rendre à la station que Lisa lui indiqua comme étant la plus proche de chez elle. Il ne leur fallut finalement qu'une petite demi-heure pour y arriver durant laquelle Lisa resta silencieuse la grande majorité du temps. La juriste insista ensuite pour l'accompagner au moins jusqu'à son immeuble, une vieux bâtiment datant du début du siècle dernier qui se trouvait dans une petite rue discrète à quelques minutes à pied du métro.

« Est-ce que ça va aller si je vous laisse ici ? Vous êtes à quel étage ? » Demanda Anna alors qu'elles entraient dans le hall dépourvu d'ascenseur.

« Je suis au cinquième. » Répondit Lisa faiblement.

Anna l'observa un instant. La jeune fille avait vraiment l'air fatiguée, et elle s'en serait voulu d'apprendre qu'elle ait fait une chute dans l'escalier en montant jusqu'à chez elle.

« Si vous voulez, je peux vous offrir un café… Pour vous remercier de votre aide. » Proposa soudain Lisa.

« Ah, oui pourquoi pas. »

Anna jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle ne voulait pas revenir trop tard ai bureau du procureur, mais il était encore assez tôt et elle avait sans doute le temps pour un café. Elle gravirent ensemble mes étages non sans difficulté et Lisa les mèna jusqu'à au une porte au bout du couloir, qu'elle ouvrir sur un petit studio peu meublé et assez sombre. Elle invita Anna à entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

« Faites comme chez vous. » Lui dit la jeune fille avant de disparaitre derrière un rideau qui servait de séparation avec la petite cuisine se l'autre côté de la pièce.

Anna observa l'endroit. L'unique fenêtre était à moitié occultée par un épais rideau, plongeant la pièce dans une demi pénombre. Une petite table avec deux chaises, une bibliothèque à peine remplie, un canapé convertible, une commode sur laquelle traînaient quelques bibelots. La décoration était assez sommaire. S'avançant lentement, elle alla poser son sac sur l'un des chaises en laissant traîner son regard de ci de là autour d'elle.

« Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas très accueillant… » Fit la voix de Lisa depuis la cuisine.

« Non, non ça va, j'ai connu pire. » Plaisanta Anna en s'avançant vers la bibliothèque.

Quelques livres classique et des romans de gare.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous habitez ici ? » Demanda Anna alors qu'elle parcourait de nouveau la pièce du regard.

« Euh, quelques mois… »

Anna s'intéressa ensuite à la commode. Elle était recouverte d'objets posés pêle-mêle dessus. Dess bijoux, un paquet de cigarettes, des papiers en tous genre. Son attention fut soudain portée sur un cadre photo renversé. Anna tourna un regard rapide vers la cuisine, s'assurant que Lisa y était toujours affairée. Elle avait beau savoir que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, elle avait toujours eu du mal à lutter contre. Discrètement, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle souleva délicatement le cadre.

Elle se figea.

Lisa, souriante, se tenait aux côtés d'un homme d'âge mûr, son bras enroulé autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Et le visage de cet homme ne lui était pas inconnu.

C'était Jean Nemmard.

Fixant la photo qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle sentit une grande dose d'adrénaline s'insuffler dans ses veines. Reposant le cadre discrètement, elle plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir son portable. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Dick Gumshoe poussa un long soupir en se laissant tomber sur la chaise de son bureau. La fin d'une affaire avait toujours un côté satisfaisant où il ressentait toute la pression accumulée en quelques jours retomber d'un seul coup. Mais ce sentiment ne fut que de courte durée, quand il entendit un agent crier son nom depuis l'autre coté du poste de police.

« J'ai les infos que vous m'aviez demandées, inspecteur, monsieur ! »

Gumshoe le remercia en récupérant le dossier qu'il lui tendait. Ces recherches, demandée la veille au soir par le procureur Edgeworth, avaient pris plus de temps que prévues à faire et étaient finalement arrivées un peu trop tard, mais elles étaient là. Il parcourra rapidement le dossier des yeux avant de pousser un cri qui fit sursauter la totalité des autres policiers présent dans la pièce. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de se jeter sur le téléphone, son portable sonna bruyamment dans sa poche. L'attrapant d'un geste vif, il l'ouvrir pour découvrir un message de mademoiselle Dunham.

Une adresse, une image d'un plan GPS avec sa position. Et une simple phrase.

« _Je suis chez Lisa Desyeux il y a un truc bizarre venez svp_ »

Gumshoe blêmît et se jeta sur son téléphone.

Miles passa la porte de son bureau avec soulagement. Comme à chaque bouclage de dossier, il entreprit de le classer dans ses archives avant de s'assoir à son bureau. Les retours de procès n'étaient jamais vraiment faciles, avec tout le retard accumulé pendant qu'il était au tribunal. Après un bon moment passé à trier et répondre aux différents mails qu'il avait en attente, il fut distrait par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

« Edgeworth. » Répondit-il sobrement, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

« MONSIEUR ! C'est … ! » Hurla une voix dans le combiné.

« Bon sang, Gumshoe, je ne suis pas sourd ! » Râla le procureur en éloignant le téléphone de son oreille.

« J'ai les résultats de la recherche que vous m'aviez demandées hier sur Jean Nemmard ! »

« Et vous êtes obligé de hurler pour me dire ça ? »

« Jean Nemmard est un faux nom ! » Enchaîna Gumshoe d'une voix tremblante. « Son vrai nom est Jay Desyeux ! »

Toute l'attention d'Edgeworth se porta soudain sur les paroles de Gumshoe.

« Desyeux, vous voulez dire comme le premier témoin ? »

« Il a changé d'identité il y a un an suite à la tentative de suicide de sa fille. » Continua l'inspecteur d'une voix rapide et paniquée. « Apparemment elle aurait attenté à ses jours après la disparition soudaine de son fiancé. Et devinez qui était le fiancé en question ! »

« Ne me dites pas que… »

« Notre victime, Kad Avre ! »

Il était un peu tard pour cela, mais il tenait leur mobile.

« Tout ceci est bien beau, Gumshoe, mais cela ne nous sert plus à grand-chose maintenant que le procès est terminé. Pourquoi un tel empressement ? »

« Monsieur, j'ai reçu un message de mademoiselle Dunham, elle est chez mademoiselle Desyeux ! Elle m'a demandé de la rejoindre, elle a dû se rendre compte de quelque chose, elle est peut être en danger ! »

Edgeworth se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il se souvint qu'effectivement, Dunham s'était proposée pour raccompagner mademoiselle Desyeux jusqu'à chez elle. Et s'il se trouvait qu'elle était plus liée à cette affaire qu'elle n'avait bien voulu le laisser croire, et que Dunham s'en était rendue compte…

« Vous avez l'adresse de l'endroit où elles se trouvent ? » Demanda soudain Edgeworth.

« Oui monsieur, je m'y rends tout de suite ! Je vous transfère le message ! »

« Très bien, je vous retrouve là bas. Prenez une équipe avec vous au cas où. »

« Oui monsieur ! Bien monsieur ! » S'écria une dernière fois Gumshoe avant de raccrocher précipitamment.

Edgeworth reposa le téléphone et se repassa mentalement toute l'affaire dans son esprit en prenant en compte ce nouvel élément. Cela changeait la perspective des choses. Il reçut rapidement le message de Gumshoe avec l'adresse de Lisa Desyeux et quitta son bureau pour retourner à sa voiture. Le message de Dunham semblait avoir été écrit à la hâte, et si elle avait effectivement découvert quelque chose qui pouvait compromettre le secret que cette jeune fille s'était bien gardé de leur dire, qui sait comment Desyeux pourrait réagir.

« Vous voulez du sucre ? »

Anna sursauta en entendant la voix de Lisa depuis la cuisine et manqua presque de lâcher son téléphone.

« Euh, quoi ? » Bafouilla-t-elle en rangeant précipitamment son portable dans sa poche.

« Dans votre café. » Précisa Lisa.

« Ah, euh, non merci, pas de sucre. »

Inconsciemment, Anna s'éloigna de la commode et se rapprocha doucement de la porte. Le dos contre le battant, elle fit doucement glisser sa main jusqu'à la poignée pour tenter d'ouvrir discrètement. Sans succès. Lisa avait verrouillée la porte derrière elles. Elle reprit son téléphone pour vérifier si Gumshoe lui avait répondu. Aucun message. Elle entendait Lisa farfouiller dans la cuisine, le bruit de couverts s'entrechoquant lui venant depuis la cuisine. Sans doute cherchait-elle des cuillères. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas demandé de sucre. Anna n'était pas dupe, Lisa avait dû repérer son soudain changement de ton et devait sans doute se douter de quelque chose. Elle devait trouver une idée, et vite.

« Est-ce que je pourrais emprunter vos toilettes ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la table pour aller récupérer son sac.

Lisa sortit de la cuisine. Sans café. Les yeux d'Anna se figèrent sur elle. Sur son regard froid. Puis sur le couteau qu'elle tenait en main.

« J'aurais dû me douter que vous étiez une fouineuse. »

L'esprit d'Anna devint soudain blanc. Elle devait fuir ! Sans réfléchir elle se jeta sur la porte qu'elle essaya désespérément d'ouvrir, en vain. Elle se retourna vivement pour voir Lisa s'avancer vers elle. Après un bref regard dans la pièce, Anna se précipita vers le canapé, posé devant la fenêtre. Lisa, d'un pas lent, la suivait, le couteau toujours fermement serré dans son poing.

« Vous avez vu la photo. » Dit-elle d'une voix étonnement calme.

Anna ne put rien répondre, son cerveau ne lui ordonnant rien d'autre que de courir ailleurs, vite, et loin. D'un coup d'œil rapide, elle retarda par la fenêtre pour rapidement constater qu'elle donnait sur une cour sans possibilité de fuite. Et depuis le cinquième étage, toute chute ne serait pas sans conséquence. Elle reporta de nouveau son attention sur Lisa qui s'avançait vers elle en levant lentement son couteau dans sa direction. Anna sauta du canapé et s'éloigna d'elle le plus possible. Son cœur tambourinant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle sentait ses membres trembler à chacune de ses pulsations.

« Je me suis réveillée d'un coma il y quelques mois. Ma mémoire avait été salement touchée, je ne reconnaissais quasiment aucun des visages qui venaient me rendre visite. Tout ce que je savais, c'était mon nom. »

La voix traînante de Lisa empreignait tout l'appartement. Anna n'était pas dupe. Si Lisa se lançait dans un tel monologue, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : elle s'assurerait qu'elle ne puisse pas aller le répéter. La peur lui nouait le ventre alors qu'elle se reculait encore d'avantage pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et son aggresseuse.

« J'ai essayé de reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissée. Seule, sans aide, j'ai dû reprendre le cours d'une existence qui m'était inconnue. Et un jour, j'ai reçue une lettre. »

Lisa se précipita subitement, couteau en avant, vers Anna qui poussa un cri de stupeur en se jetant au sol pour esquiver le coup. À présent à quatre pattes, les larmes aux yeux, elle se releva en titubant pour venir courir contre la bibliothèque, renversant quelques livres au passage. Elle ne devait pas perdre Lisa des yeux ! Elle se retourna aussitôt, pour la voir toujours immobile de l'autre côté de la pièce, la tête baissée.

« Et vous savez ce qu'il y avait, dans cette lettre ? » Continua Lisa d'une voix où l'on sentait la colère monter. « Une photo de mon cher père, ainsi que les réponses à toute les questions que je me posais depuis des mois. »

Elle se retourna lentement, son regard fou se posant sur Anna qui frissonna de terreur. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune femme timide qu'elle avait rencontrée quelques jours plus tôt.

« Il m'a tout raconté ! Comment j'avais rencontré Kad, et la vitesse à laquelle nous nous étions fiancés ! L'amour que j'avais pour lui et qu'il lisait dans mes yeux, l'argent qu'il a investi dans notre mariage ! Comment Kad avait subitement disparu sans laisser le moindre mot, du jour au lendemain, à seulement quelques semaines de la cérémonie ! Mon désarrois, et son impuissance face à ma souffrance ! Et quand il m'a retrouvée sur le sol de ma chambre le jour où j'ai avalé une boîte entière de médicaments. »

Lisa s'était remise à marcher vers elle d'un pas lent mais assuré. Anna, paniquée, regardait autour d'elle pour trouver une échappatoire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir longtemps quand Lisa s'élança de nouveau vers elle. Anna partit sur le côté pour éviter le coup. Elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir indéfiniment de cette manière, elle le savait. Lisa passait de plus en plus à l'attaque et semblait déterminée à ne pas lui laisser la possibilité de raconter ce qu'elle lui disait à qui que ce soit.

« Mais plutôt que de rester auprès de sa fille, vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? Il s'est caché. Il a changé son nom est à tenté de retrouver Kad. Il n'était même pas là à mon réveil. »

Soudain, la voix de Lisa s'était faite si triste, si douloureuse. Si elle n'était pas obnubilée par sa propre survie, Anna aurait sans doute pu ressentir de la compassion pour elle. Mais son instinct lui hurlait que le plus important dans l'immédiat était de se tenir le plus éloignée possible de la lame de son couteau.

« Alors il m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire qu'il allait le tuer. Qu'il allait tuer Kad pour nous venger de tout le mal qu'il nous avait fait. Il m'a dit de venir au parc, ce soir-là, et de le voir, de le confronter à ce qu'il avait fait. Mais je suis arrivée trop tard. »

D'un mouvement rapide, Lisa se jeta de nouveau sur Anna qui n'eût d'autre choix que de plonger sur le coté pour se retrouver de nouveau devant le canapé. Rapidement, Lisa se retourna pour lui faire face et s'avança vers elle pour l'acculer entre elle et le mur. Elle était coincée.

« Il venait de tirer quand je les ai enfin trouvés. Mon père est immédiatement parti, je ne sais même pas s'il a vu que j'étais là… »

Elle s'avança encore vers Anna, couteau en avant. Anna recula encore d'un pas avant de buter contre le coin du canapé et de perdre l'équilibre. Assise sur le sol, elle recula jusqu'à l'espace entre le canapé et le mur. Mettre le plus de distance entre elle et la lame.

« Alors je me suis approchée de lui. Il gisait au sol, la poitrine couverte de sang. Mais il n'était pas encore mort… »

Le regard de Lisa la surplombait totalement alors qu'elle avançait vers elle, complètement coincée. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle n'aurait aucune hésitation à lui enfoncer ce couteau dans sa chair.

« Nos regards se sont croisés. J'ai vu qu'il m'avait reconnue. »

Lentement, Lisa s'accroupit devant elle. Elles étaient maintenant à la même hauteur. Anna n'arrivait plus à émettre la moindre pensée cohérente.

« Je l'ai regardé agoniser, se vider de son sang… Je n'ai rien fait pour le sauver, et je l'ai regardé mourir. »

Il n'y avait pas la moindre once de regret dans sa voix.

« Mais quand j'ai voulu partir, j'ai entendu des policiers arriver. Alors j'ai fait semblant d'avoir juste trouvé le corps. Vous allez me dire que j'aurais pu profiter de mon témoignage au procès pour innocenter mon père mais… Sa vengeance semblait plus importante que moi pour lui, je m'en serais voulu de tout gâcher… »

Le regard de Lisa passa soudain sur son couteau, puis de nouveau sur Anna. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle n'abatte sa lame sur elle. L'esprit d'Anna se vidait totalement de toute substance, elle était incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, d'émettre le moindre son.

Un bruit fracassant se fit derrière Lisa qui se releva brusquement. Une demi-douzaine d'hommes en uniforme de policier se précipitèrent dans son appartement par la porte qu'ils venaient d'enfoncer. L'un d'eux se jeta sur elle et la plaqua violemment au sol, lui arrachant un léger cri de douleur alors qu'il la forçait à lâcher son arme.

« POLICE ! » Cria un homme en imperméable vert en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

« Le suspect a été maîtrisé, inspecteur ! » Signala l'agent qui maintenait Lisa au sol.

« Sécurisez-moi la zone ! » Ordonna l'inspecteur en s'avançant vers Lisa pour lui passer les menottes. « On vous tient, mam'zelle ! »

Edgeworth entra à son tour dans l'appartement, et regarda autour de lui. Il repéra alors une ombre, dissimulée entre le canapé et le mur, et s'en approcha prudemment pendant que la police était occupée à appréhender mademoiselle Desyeux et à vérifier que les lieux étaient sans danger. Il trouva Anna recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblante, les yeux fixes et vides. Elle était visiblement en état de choc et ne semblait même pas réaliser ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Il s'accroupit avec précaution devant elle, et passa sa main devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne réagisse.

« Mademoiselle Dunham ? » L'appela-t-il doucement, sans effet. « Mademoiselle Dunham, vous m'entendez ? Tout va bien maintenant, vous ne risquez plus rien, la police est là. »

Tout était flou autour d'elle. Il lui semblait entendre des bruits et voir du mouvement, mais c'était comme si tout était si lointain. Comme si elle était un fantôme qui ne voyait le monde qu'au travers d'un voile. Comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Il y avait cette voix, proche d'elle, qu'elle entendait mais qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne saurait plus dire où elle était, ni ce qu'elle y faisait. Elle était ailleurs tout en étant ici.

« Mademoiselle Dunham ! »

C'était comme si son corps tout entier venait d'être traversé par un choc électrique. Elle reprit soudain conscience. Les bruits autour d'elle. Les voix se firent plus claires, plus nettes. Une main était posée sur son épaule. Face à elle, un visage qu'elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la fixait avec inquiétude.

« … Pro… Procureur Edgeworth … ? » Bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

« Vous êtes en sécurité, la police a arrêté mademoiselle Desyeux. Vous ne risquez plus rien. »

Les mots mirent plusieurs secondes à faire leur cheminement dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne réalise vraiment leur sens. Soudainement, toute la pression, tout le stress, toute d'adrénaline de ces dernières minutes se relâchèrent en quelques secondes. Sans aucun contrôle, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et, sans retenue, elle se laissa tomber en avant contre Edgeworth et fondit en larmes.

Pris au dépourvu, Edgeworth resta un instant immobile alors que la jeune femme éclatait en sanglot sur son épaule. D'un geste lent, il alla maladroitement placer une main dans son dos, dans l'espoir de lui apporter un semblant de réconfort. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour cela, et ne sentait pas vraiment à l'aise, mais passa outre en se disant que son ressentit n'était certainement pas le plus important dans l'immédiat.

Une fois Lisa embarquée par l'un de ses agents, Gumshoe se précipita à son tour auprès d'Anna. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand il remarqua quelle ne semblait pas blessée physiquement. Il fallut encore quelques instant pour qu'enfin, ses sanglots de calment et qu'Anna se détache lentement des bras d'Edgeworth. Si elle n'était pas dans un tel état de détresse, elle aurait sans doute été extrêmement mal à l'aise de d'être ainsi laissée aller à pleurer contre lui de la sorte. Encore tremblante, elle essaya doucement les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues.

« Vous pensez que vous pouvez vous lever ? » Lui demanda Edgeworth.

Anna hocha lentement la tête avant de se redresser à l'aide de Gumshoe. Elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes qu'elle sentait encore flageolantes. Sur ordre du procureur, l'inspecteur l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie de l'immeuble devant lequel étaient stationnées la voiture de sport d'Edgeworth ainsi que trois voitures de police. Gumshoe ouvrit la portière de l'une d'elle et invita Anna à s'assoir. Encore fébrile, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le siège, ses jambes toujours à l'extérieur de la voiture. Edgeworth apparut quelques instant plus tard et s'avança directement vers eux.

« Je viens d'appeler le procureur en chef pour lui dire que vous prendrez quelques jours de repos. » Lui annonça-t-il.

Anna se contenta de hocher la tête en silence, avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

« Je… Désolée de m'être jetée sur vous pour pleurer. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il la regarda avec étonnement.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. » Lui assura-t-il. « Profitez-en pour vous reposer. Inspecteur, ramenez-la chez elle et assurez-vous qu'elle arrive bien à destination. »

« Oui, monsieur ! Bien, monsieur ! » Répondit Gumshoe avec enthousiasme.

Anna se releva pour laisser la place à l'inspecteur de s'assoir, et allait faire le tour de la voiture pour prendre place sur le siège passager, quand elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Edgeworth.

« … Merci. » Souffla-t-elle avant de prendre place dans la voiture.

« Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ? » Demanda Gumshoe une fois à la porte de l'appartement.

« Oui, ça ira merci. » Lui assura Anna en tournant la clé dans sa serrure. « Je me sens en sécurité, ici, tout ira bien. Et puis j'ai toujours votre numéro en cas de problème. »

« Vous n'hésitez pas à appeler, quoi qu'il arrive, promis mam'zelle ? »

« Oui, promis. » Sourit-elle doucement avant d'entrer chez elle et de refermer la porte.

Elle respirait encore de manière erratique. Son cœur battait violemment dans ses tempes. D'un mouvement rapide, elle referma tous ses verrous, vérifia deux fois que la serrure était bien verrouillée, et tenta plusieurs fois d'actionner la poignée pour vérifier que la porte ne s'ouvrait pas.

Puis, lentement, elle alla coller son dos contre la porte et se laissa doucement glisser jusqu'au sol, avant d'entourer ses genoux de ses bras et de sombrer de nouveau dans un sanglot.

 **ARC 1 - FIN**


End file.
